Sixteen Candles
by RatedRCouture
Summary: After an event that changed her life forever, Riley makes a wish on her 16 birthday. A wish that has her waking up as a WWE Diva,next to a superstar that she can't stand, Kennedy. 16 candles got her to where she is and only 16 candles can make it right.
1. Chapter One

Title: Sixteen Candles

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Audison 'Riley' St. James life is about to change. All she did was make a simple wish on her sixteenth birthday, to get away and go to the place her heart desires, somewhere that she'd be happy. She never expected to wake up and be a WWE Diva, but when you make a wish, anything's possible.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter One:

Riley turned in her bed the next morning. She felt someone's arms wrapped around her, she groaned and opened her eyes slightly. She closed them as soon as they opened, the sun was shinning brightly. She heard an alarm go off and knew she had to be at school. She tried to get up, but the person's arm was too heavy.

"What the hell?" she mumbled.

"Good morning, sunshine." The deep voice of the person next to her spoke. He removed his arm from around her.

Riley's eyes widened and she immediately sat up as fast as she could. She looked to who was next to her. She screamed.

The man who was next to her jumped and then placed his hands over his ears.

"What's wrong Riley?" he questioned.

She stopped screaming and looked at him. "What the hell are you doing here!? Get the hell out of here!" she stood up off the bed and then glared at him.

The man raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile, but he failed.

"This is my room." He replied.

"Then what am I doing here?"

"This is your room too. We made love, last night." Her mouth opened slightly. "After I proposed. You should know this."

"Oh my fucking God!" Riley screamed, she looked down at her self and screamed once more. She was naked. She looked around, and realized this wasn't her room, and then ran to the bathroom.

Once Riley was in the bathroom she turned on the sink water and then splashed some on her face. This had to be a nightmare. She went to sleep she was in her room and alone. And she woke up in bed with her least favorite WWE Superstar. Only to reveal she had slept with him last night and was engaged to him. Engaged, she had just turned sixteen and was now supposed to get married to him. Once she finished splashing the water on her face, she looked into the mirror.

"Oh…hell…no." she didn't recognize herself. Her chestnut brown hair was short and to her shoulders, her red highlights weren't in it like it was yesterday, they were now blonde. Her heart shaped face looked more mature and her skin was smooth, no trace of any ache. Not that she had any before, just the usual unsuspected pimples and bumps. She looked at her body; she thought she may have grown an inch, and her breast looked as if they had grown from a B cup to a C. She looked to her hands and noticed that her nails appeared not to have been bitten (biting her nails was a bad habit of hers), and they were painted black. On her left hand, her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring. She figured that asshole had given it to her. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed she had a tattoo on her arm. It was a tombstone that read In Loving Memory of Cassandra and Stephanie St. James.

She jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Riley, baby. Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

"I…uh…I'm fine." She spoke.

"Are you sure? I'm not convinced, don't lie to me."

"Fuck!" she yelled. She had always been a bad liar.

"Realized you were a bad liar, huh?"

"Can you leave me alone?" she asked.

"If you weren't on your period two weeks ago, I would ask you if it was that time of month."

"Haha. So funny!" Riley rolled her eyes.

"I thought so too."

"Leave me alone, gah! Don't you got somewhere to be?"

"I want to be with my fiancée."

"Then go be with her!"

"She's locked in the bathroom right now."

Riley looked down. "Oh, right. I'm not coming out!"

"Can you tell me what's wrong? Why are you acting strange?"

"Because, I don't like you!" she yelled.

The man was silent. "I'm going to go workout." The guy spoke.

"Don't care!" Riley yelled. She looked to the bathtub in the room and turned on the water to start a shower. Once the water was the right temperature, she stepped in. _'How the hell did I get in this mess, and if it is a dream…why does it seem so real?' _she questioned as she began to think about what happened yesterday…when she was sixteen.

----

**Montréal, Quebec, Canada**

"Audison!"

"I'm comin' ma, damn!" The one named Audison yelled from outside her bedroom. She took her hair brush and went brushed thru her long chestnut brown hair that had red highlights in it. "And its Riley, mother!"

"Last time I checked I named you Audison and not Riley." Riley's mother said as she walked into the room and opened the door.

"Technically you did name me Riley."

"As a middle name, so let it stay in the middle." Riley's mother walked to her daughter and took the hairbrush from her. She began to brush her daughter's hair. "I don't know why you decided to get highlights in your hair."

"Mom," Riley sighed. "Why do you always criticize everything I do?"

"I'm just letting you know I don't like your highlights."

"I know, ma. You remind me constantly."

"Then don't get them again, and we won't have this problem." Riley pulled away from her mother.

"Whatever, I got school. I need to go."

"Okay, baby. Walk Cassandra to the bus stop."

Cassandra, or Cassie, was Riley's younger sister who was thirteen. Cassie was in the 8th grade and was going to be fourteen in three months. Riley was a Senior, having skipped grades 1 and 4.

"I will." Riley replied as she walked out the door.

"Riley!" Riley's mother called. Riley turned back and looked at her mom, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything." She signed. "I talked to your father last night."

"My father? Please, he is not my dad. You mean your sperm donor."

"Whatever you want to call him. He's coming here for the family dinner."

"No he's not."

"Yes, he is!"

"I don't want to be around him, just because you still love him doesn't mean I have to like him."

"Riley! I have no feelings for him!"

"I find that hard to believe, you can say that, ma, but you and I both know the truth." With that said Riley left her room, again.

"Audison! Happy birthday!"

----

Riley laughed with her friends during her lunch period.

"Okay, so for your birthday." Her friend Jewel replied as he snapped his fingers and did his usual head movement thing. Monica, their other friend smiled and then pointed from behind Riley. Riley turned around and then smiled. Her friend, Angel, a male – despite his name being Angel, held a birthday cake with sixteen candles.

Riley smiled. "Aww, guys! Thanks!" she replied as Angel placed the cake on the table. It read: Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Riley. In the middle of it were sixteen candles. Jewel placed a lighter on the table.

"Too bad we can't light the candles." Riley replied as she picked up the lighter. "Teachers are watching, and you know we can get detention."

"Ugh, I know."

"Riley St. James, please report to the office. Riley St. James."

"What did ya do now, chica?" Angel asked in his thick Spanish accent.

"Nothing." Riley replied standing up, she placed the blue lighter in her pocket. "Ya know, it's funny how the school calls me Riley but not even my damn mother can."

Angel laughed and took Riley's hand in his. Their fingers laced and they walked hand and hand out of the cafeteria.

"She's on your case again?"

"Like always, you know her."

"Well, you got me."

"I know, I know." Riley and Angel had known each other since they were young and were best friends.

Once Angel had got Riley to the office he nodded at her. "I'll tell my mom to put the cake in the frig." Angel's mom was the lunch lady at the school.

"Alright, peace." Riley replied as she opened the office door and walked in. She heard the bell ring, meaning everyone had to get to their class.

"Audison St. James?" the police officer asked.

"Riley, please."

"Riley, I'm sorry to say but…you mother and sister got into a car accident."

"What!?" Riley asked as tears began to fall out of her eyes. "But, Cassie's at school!"

"Your mom went to pick up Cassie because she got sick, so the school thought it'd be best to send her home."

"But…I…" Riley was silent as the police officer placed a hand on her shoulder. She moved away from him. "Are they okay?"

"I will not lie to you," the officer said. "They didn't make it."

At that moment Riley sunk down to the ground.

"It was a drunk driver. They hit your mom's car head on. Your mother and sister didn't have a chance."

"No…no, this can't be happening! I…I just seen them." Riley stood up and backed away to the door. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she opened the door and then ran out of it and down the hall into the cafeteria. She opened the door and nobody was left in the room. She went to the table where she and her friends were and noticed her cake still there. She took off the lid, and took the lighter from her pants pocket. She then lit all sixteen candles.

She looked around. "Happy birthday, Audison." She spoke clearly, a tear fell from her face and onto the cake. She didn't care though, nothing mattered.

"I wish…I wish that I could go away, a place where I can come to peace with everything!" Riley bent down and was about to blow out her candles but added; "a place that my heart desires. Somewhere where I'm happy. Please, let me be happy." She bent down and then took a deep breathe before blowing out her candles. Once the fire was no more she took the cake and then pushed it off of the table and onto the floor.

She stood up and walked numbly out of the school.

----

After getting off of the city bus, Riley walked down two blocks to her house. She took out her keys and opened the door. She stepped inside the place. Everything looked the same, but it would never be again – her mother or sister would never enter this house again. The house she had grown up in. She took out the lighter she had and then went to her bed room. She went into her closet and pulled out a silk dress. She took the blue lighter and lit the dress on fire.

She smiled; she wanted to cause pain and destruction. At that moment nothing else mattered, the memories that she had in that house was dead and gone. She was alone, and it would always be that way.

Riley took her other clothes from her closet and lit them too. The fire got bigger, but she didn't care, she heard her house fire alarm go off, but she just watched. After it got bigger, she moved back and got on her bed and snuggled in her covers. She hugged the teddy bear that her mother had given her when she was three.

"Soon, mommy I'll be with you and Cassie. I'm so sorry it had to end this way." Riley closed her eyes and soon passed out from the heat.

----

A/n: I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Two:

Once Riley was out the shower, she dried herself off and then tied the towel around her. She opened the bathroom door and walked back into the room. She noticed suitcases on the floor, and made her way over to one. She opened it and looked thru the items. She assumed they were hers, she didn't really expect her fiancé to wear thongs or boy shorts. She pulled out a pair of black lace boy shorts. She then found a pair of black bellbottom jeans, and a cute red and black Gingham corset.

Once Riley was finished getting dressed, she walked to the dresser of the room and looked in the mirror that was near it. She looked at her hair, she needed to do something with it. She noticed that on the dresser was a purse. She picked it up and emptied its contents onto the dresser. She picked up a thin card and looked at it. Her mouth opened slightly. It was her ID. Everything was the same…besides her birth year. She was born in 1991, but on the card it said 1981. She was 26 years old.

"Only ten years." She replied silently to herself. "Just ten years!" she yelled sarcastically.

She put her card back in the purse and then looked at what else she had in there. Make up, a brush, her cell phone, ponytail holders, her hotel room keycard, a credit card, car keys, another set of keys, cash money, permanent markers, black fingerless gloves, and a small book type thing.

She took the brush and began to do her hair. She put it in two braided pigtails. She glared at her hair, she hated her blonde highlights and the fact her hair was shorter. Well, she'd have to get her hair done; she'd make a note of that. It would be like extreme make over: Riley edition. She put her hair brush and ponytail holders back in the purse. She looked at the makeup she had and began to do her make up. A natural eye shadow color, with thick black mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip shine. She then put her makeup in the purse. Next, she grabbed the book thing and looked thru it.

"Ah, I'm a busy woman." Riley frowned. She wondered why she was so busy. She looked for today's date, which she assumed was November 17.

"November 17th, 1pm - autograph signing, 5pm - dot com photoshoot, 10pm – Flight to Miami, Florida for SS." Riley read. "SS? What the hell."

Riley turned the page to November 18th. "November 18th! Me, Mickie, Michelle, Torrie and Kelly vs. Beth, Jillian, Melina, Layla and Victoira." Riley laughed. "What the is she? Me…us. Ugh!" Riley rolled her eyes and then put her book into the purse.

She grabbed her cell phone. She didn't understand anything that was going on, she needed someone to tell her what have she done for the last ten years. She looked thru her cell phone contacts, and didn't see the person's name she was looking for. She glared before dialing his number, well…she hoped it was still his number.

"Hello?" a deep Hispanic voice answered.

Riley grinned. "Angel! It's me!"

"Me? Who the hell is me? I'm me, and shit I'm right here."

"Audison, Riley. It's me, Angel."

"Riley?" Angel asked. "What the hell, chica. I haven't talked to you since you dropped out of high school."

"What!?" Riley yelled. "I dropped out of high school? Are you fucking serious!?"

"You did to get away from your father, girl. Your father and us. Your father was going to send you to Military school; he said you were a bad kid…after you set the house on fire. People at school said you were a psycho, and I'm sorry Riley, but I agreed. You were sent to the hospital and almost didn't make it. But, days later, we found out that your mom and Cassie had got into that car accident. I felt bad for what I did, Riley."

"What did you do?" Riley replied. Whatever he did probably wasn't anything extreme, he would never hurt her. This she was sure of….well, thought she was sure of.

"I spread vicious rumors about you, all these lies and stuff. You stopped talking to us, me, Monica, and Jewel. When your father said we were going to send you to Military school, then I don't know what happened. You had disappeared from Canada like days later. My mom found out, about two years later, your father had sent you to live in Green Bay, Wisconsin, in the states to live with your Aunt on your mom's side."

"Aunt Jenna? She and my mom couldn't stand each other!" Riley replied. "Ah, no wonder my father would send me to live there." Riley replied. "That bastard, and…Angel. How could you do that to me?"

"Riley, you know what happened." He replied avoiding the question. "So, tell me…why did you call me if you didn't call to be my friend again?"

"I needed to know what happened, how I got here!"

"Where?" Angel asked confused. "You confuse me."

"And you piss me the hell off." Riley replied. "I called to talk to my friend, the one that made everything right all the time. But, I just found out you were quick to turn your back on me. Didn't hear my side of the story. I'm a psycho to you, huh? Well, you haven't seen anything yet!" Riley hung up her phone. She threw it in her purse, and glanced at the clock that was on the wall. It was almost eleven O'clock. She smirked; she had a few hours before that signing thing.

She put on her black fingerless gloves, and then put everything back into her purse. She found her black vans, and put those on her feet before leaving the room.

Once she shut the door, she began to walk to the elevator and down to parking. She looked at her car key; she had no idea what car was hers.

"Riley!" a voice called.

Riley turned around. The person walked over to her. Riley smiled. "Hello, person. Who are you?"

The person raised an eyebrow. "Okay, are you drunk?" the person laughed.

"No, just wondering why you aren't answering my damn question."

The person frowned. "That is no way to treat your cousin!"

"It is when you don't like your cousin."

"You love me." The person replied simply.

"I do? Oh, okay then."

"What's wrong with you?"

"That guy apparently proposed to me!" Riley held out her left hand.

The girl grinned and hugged Riley tightly. "Pull away, slowly." Riley replied, whispering in her hear.

The girl pulled away from Riley. "You're so not yourself."

"Tell me your name."

"Misty." Misty answered.

"Ohhh, you're my cousin!" Riley spoke.

"And one of your best friends. I'm also Ken's best friend."

"You should feel so proud." Riley mocked.

"Okay, check your attitude when you speak to me!" Misty replied angrily, she turned around and then was about to walk away.

"Misty!?"

Misty turned around. "What?"

"Which car is mine?"

"None, your car is parked in your drive way, at Ken and your house. In Minnesota. These cars are rentals."

"Don't be a smartass."

"But I do smartass so well."

"I've noticed." Riley replied blinking. "Just tell me."

"That one!" Misty replied pointing to a navy blue car.

"Thanks, Misty!" Riley hugged Misty quickly before running over to her car.

Riley took out the car key and then went to put it into the keyhole. It wouldn't go in. "Gah! Work you fucking key!" out of nowhere, the car alarm went off and it began to beep. Riley back away from the car, and then looked to Misty who was laughing.

"Have fun finding your car!" Misty laughed before walking away.

Riley glared.

"Breaking into other people's cars?" a voice asked from behind.

Turned around. "Haha, not funny."

"With you nothing ever is."

"What's your problem?"

"You. I asked you to marry me last night and today you're…"

"I'm?"

"Like this."

"You don't like this side of me?"

"You're acting like a child."

"I am!"

"You're 26!"

"You don't understand, Kennedy!"

"Kennedy?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"You've always called me Ken." He replied.

"You know, maybe we aren't a good thing. Us, this engagement. This relationship."

"What are you saying?"

Riley took the ring off her finger and then handed it to him. "I'm sorry you've wasted how many years we've been together."

"Five." He spoke as he looked at the ring and stared at it.

"And, I guess it was a good five years."

"You guess?"

"Yes, I guess. That's what I'm always doing…guessing. I don't know anything; I don't even know which car is mine!" Kennedy took his finger and pointed. "Then one right there."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, you've already given me enough." Without saying anything else Kennedy walked away.

A tear fell down Riley's cheek. She wished she could be the person he wanted her to be, but she didn't know anything about him or their relationship. She watched as he walked away.

Riley walked to the car he pointed at. It was a blue car, she unlocked the door and got in. "I am so glad that Angel used to let me drive his car."

----

Riley smiled hours later as she looked in the mirror. Her chestnut brown hair with blonde highlights was no more. Her hair was now pure black.

"Thanks, Sarah." She told the hair dresser who did her hair.

"No problem, hun."

Riley pulled out her money. "How much?"

Once the woman named her price, Riley gave her the money and then left. She took out her cell phone and looked at what time it was. It was 12:45. She sighed, and looked across the street. She smirked, right there across the street was a tattoo parlor. She of course didn't want any ink (she'd save that for when she'd have more time), she was interested in getting a piercing. She walked across the street, after looking both ways, and then entered the tattoo shop. She walked over to someone.

"Hi, I'm Riley. Does this place do piercing?"

"Yes, we do. I'm Nigel. I do the piercing."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Cool, so…can you put a permanent hole in my body?"

"I'd love to, right this way." He replied as he led the way. Riley followed.

"So tell me, darling, what do you want pierced?"

"Hmm, well. I always wanted my eyebrow pierced…but then, I always wanted my belly button pierced."

"Hard decision."

"Ugh, I know. Hey!"

"Yea?"

"Can I get both?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!" Riley replied, grinning.

----

Riley glared as she looked at the road. "Come on, dumbass!" she screamed. "Okay, Riley…just shut up, this is how road rage starts."

Riley was driving to her signing, and was ten minutes behind schedule, she knew that once she got to her destination, she'd be twenty minutes late.

----

Riley parked and walked into the mall where the signing was supposed to take place. She was looking for the game's video store. She saw a big line and walked up the stairs. She then turned and walked straight, passed the people.

"Oh my God, it's Riley." She heard people whisper. "What did she do to her hair? Did you see her eyebrow?" She paid them no mind, as she walked up to the front counter. She noticed that there were five people sitting in the chairs, one she recognized as Ken. The other ones were signing things so she couldn't see their faces. There was an empty seat next to Ken. Ken looked up, as Riley sat in the seat next to him. Ken did a double take.

"…what did you do?"

"Dyed my hair, got some things pierced. No big." She replied. She took a marker that was on the table and opened it.

"So…what am I signing and what is the name I'm signing under?"

"Riley, stop pretending to be clueless." Ken mumbled. Ken looked at a fan. "It's getting old really fast."

Riley looked at the person in front of her. It was a little eight year old girl.

"Hi…" the girl said shyly as she put her video game on the table.

"Hello, I'm Riley." Riley replied. "What's your name?"

"Isabelle."

"You're really smart, do you know my name?" Riley questioned.

"I'm eight not dumb. Who doesn't know your name? You're Riley St. James, my favorite Diva!"

"Thanks, Isabelle." Riley looked down at what she was supposed to sign. It was a Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 Featuring ECW, PS2 video game. "Isabelle, my special fan. By the way, I love your jeans, if I was only your size again! Thanks for the support, XOXO, Riley!" Riley smiled as she read what she signed. She handed it to Isabelle.

"Thanks." Isabelle replied as she smiled at Riley.

Riley gave a big sincere smile; something told her she would like this life.

"Can I have a hug?" Riley replied as she leaned over the table and opened her arms, Isabelle did the same and hugged Riley.

----

"That was so much fun!" Riley said as she looked at Ken once the signing was over.

Ken looked at her. "Yes, it was."

"Oh my God!" Riley yelled. "Is that Triple H? And…Oh My God! Do you know who he's with?"

Ken blinked. "Shawn Michaels, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk and Torrie Wilson."

"Ugh, well…of course you do. You freaking work with them."

"Riley…I don't know if you've noticed this, but I think you have problems. If I were you, I'd go to the doctors, get it checked out."

"Shut up, Ken. What am I not getting?"

"You're a WWE Diva. You've been in the WWE for six years, since you were twenty. When you moved in next to my mom's house in Green Bay, to live with Misty and Jenna, you were sixteen. I've known you for ten years, and dated you 5 of those years. And, when you were sixteen you began training to become a Diva. Got signed in a developmental deal when you were nineteen, got your WWE contract when you were twenty."

"I've been in the WWE for six years?" Riley asked.

"You know, acting like a dumb bimbo, isn't cute." Ken replied. "I think you've taken way too many bumps in the ring."

Riley was silent. "I have to go." She looked at a clock in the room before she made her exit. Her photoshoot was in two hours. She left the room and headed to the nearest library. Once she was there she parked her car and walked in. After talking to the librarian and getting permission (and a library card), Riley went to the computer. She went to Google and then typed in her name; Riley St. James.

She clicked the first link, it was Wikipedia.

"Wow, this shit is so accurate it's fucking scary." She mumbled. "Moved to Green Bay… WWE Woman's champion… two times… close friends with Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Candice Michelle and Lilian Garcia. Cousins and best friends with Misty Brooks, Smackdown's Ring Announcer. … Ken Kennedy's girlfriend." Riley rolled her eyes. She went back to her Google search and then went to click her WWE profile page. She began to look through everything. She was laughing as she was watching a video of a clip of one of her match's with Melina and she rocked. She lost the match though.

She then looked through her photos. She smiled as she seen some of her with Ken. She guessed they were an onscreen couple, as well as off…well, was off screen.

Riley's cell phone rang.

"Hola." She replied, not bothering to look at who called.

"What the hell did we hear about you breaking up with Ken?"

"Excuse…me? Who is this?"

"Amy and Trish on 3way." The second voice spoke.

"Oh, hey, chicas." Riley decided to play along. She would be surprised if Kennedy didn't send her ass to the loony bin.

"Riley, did you break up with Ken?"

"Yes." Riley spoke.

"Why?"

"Who told you?"

"I heard it from Trish." Amy blurted out.

"Well…yeah, I told Ames and I heard it from the man himself, Ken."

"Well, I did break up with him."

"After he proposed! The day after, Riley? If you wanted to say no…that's all you'd have to say. Not say yes, and then say…yeah, I think we shouldn't be together!" Trish yelled angrily on the phone.

"We love you, girl. But, he's always been good to you. Why did you break up with him?"

"I…I don't know. But, you both scare me."

"You should be scared!" Amy yelled. Riley jumped in her seat.

"That was my ear you just yelled in!"

"Shhh!" the librarian told Riley. Riley clicked off of her program and shut down the computer.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"I made a huge mistake with Ken. I should've never did what I did…and most of all, I miss him." Riley lied. She had to make this seem real, she had to feel like the other her felt…the one that was there yesterday, not the her with no memory of the last ten years.

"Then go and be with him."

"Yes, so you both can ride off into the sunset."

"Okay, I'm going to go and find him right now!" Riley stood up in her seat and began to walk out the library.

"Wait, before you do…" Amy spoke.

"What did Ken mean when he said you changed your hair and got…piercings?" Trish asked.

"I dyed my hair black, and I got my eyebrow and belly button pierced. No big."

The former WWE Divas were silent.

Riley got into her car. "I'm going to go find Ken, I'll talk to y'all whenever."

"Alright, girl…" Amy replied.

"Byes." Trish spoke.

"Love ya." Amy, Trish and Riley spoke in unison. Riley laughed as she got off the phone. She put her phone in her purse and then screamed. She had just talked to Trish Stratus and Lita! Her favorite WWE Divas of all time, and they were friends. Not only friends best friends!

"Life doesn't get any sweeter than this!" She, Audison 'Riley' St. James, was living out a million other girls' dreams. The only difference was she didn't have the experience or knowledge to move forward.

----

Riley took out her cell phone as she walked to her and Ken's room. She was about to call to cancel her photoshoot when suddenly the phone rang in her hand. She jumped in surprise and dropped it on the ground. She groaned as she bent down to pick it up. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ms. St. James. Your photoshoot has been rescheduled for tomorrow to 45 minutes after noon. Is that alright?" a lady with an Australian accent spoke.

"Yes, that is fine. Just what I needed." The lady began to tell her the details of the photoshoot and where it would be located.

Once Riley hung up the phone, she made a mental note to write that down in her schedule book. She continued walking to her room. Once she was there she took her keycard, and then entered the room.

"Ken!?" she called as she shut the door.

"What?" came his voice from the bathroom.

"I wanted to know if we could talk!"

"We're talking now."

"About us." Riley replied softly.

"What about us? You made it clear earlier."

"Can you at least come in here so we could talk? Face to face."

Riley laid onto the bed and a second later, Ken came out of the bathroom. Riley's mouth opened slightly. Standing in front of her Ken, in a towel with water dripping down his chest.

"Alright, here I am…talk."

"I…I…I…" Riley stuttered.

Ken laughed. "You'd think you'd be used to seeing me like this."

"Yeah, you'd think." She mumbled. Riley licked her lips.

"Okay, so…talk."

Riley stood up and walked over to Ken. "Ken, I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Okay."

"I want us to be together again, like we used to be…like, two weeks ago."

"You don't want to marry me?"

"I do, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage."

"Maybe I was moving too fast." Ken sighed.

"No, it's me. I don't want to end up like my parents. Like my mom and dad did."

"Baby, we won't. We aren't like them."

"I know," Riley replied as she looked down. Ken took his fingers and gently lifted up her chin. Ken looked into Riley's hazel eyes.

"I love your hair." Ken replied.

"Shut up and kiss me." Riley replied as she wrapped her arms around Ken's neck. Ken leaned down and kissed Riley passionately.

Once they broke away, Riley hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "Never forget that."

"Don't worry, I won't."

----

A/n: Oh my Garfield! I was so surprised with all the reviews I got for the first chapter. Thanks so much, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter, review and tell me what you think. - Tiffany


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Three:

Butterflies fluttered in Riley's stomach as she waited outside the curtain.

"Nervous?" Mickie asked Riley.

"Hell yeah, chica." Riley answered.

"You aren't the only one." Kelly replied. "I hope I don't cost us the match, I can't wrestle that well."

"We've noticed." Someone replied coming from behind the girls. Mickie's team turned and glared at Beth's team.

"You know, I don't understand why they put us _divas_ against these_ men_ looking beasts." Michelle replied.

"Coming from the girl that sounds like a dude, with your deep ass voice." Layla spoke. "Right girls?"

"Hold up, leave me out of this." Victoria spoke, if anything Victoria was cool with all the WWE divas, esp. Torrie, who was her best friend not to mention she knew Riley for a long time. All she knew was Beth and Mickie didn't like each other, and neither did Kelly and Layla. Melina was very nice at times, but sometimes she was mean. She was close friends with Beth and Jillian and were always on their side no matter what, which meant she didn't take time to get to know the other divas. Of course, Melina was already in the WWE before Beth and Jillian, but Melina was always around Johnny and Joey to make friends with the other divas.

CM Punk walked thru the curtain. He smiled at the divas.

"Good luck ladies."

"Thanks." Kelly blushed.

"Yea, thanks." Riley spoke. "Congrats on your retain. You deserve that title."

"And Johnny doesn't?" Melina rudely interrupted. She was dating Johnny Nitro…John Morrison, whoever he is these days.

"Not more than CM." Riley spoke, not liking the way Melina talked to her.

"What about the Miz?" Layla spoke. "He deserved the title."

"The only thing he deserves is an ass kicking." Kelly replied. "Which he got tonight."

Soon Miz and John Morrison came to the back.

The girls all glared at each other until Beth Phoenix's music began to play.

"Go break a leg…literally." Mickie spoke.

"A leg? Please," Riley spoke. "More like a jaw. She's good at breaking those."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at Riley. "Riley can I talk to you?"

Riley raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure."

Victoria and Riley moved over to the side.

"What's up, Victoria?"

"Uh…Victoria?" Victoria asked. "Did I do something for you to call me Victoria?"

"Why would you ask that?" Riley questioned. '_Oh shit, did I fuck up again? Gah, what don't I get?'_ Riley thought.

"Usually it's Lisa or Lee."

"Sorry, Lee. Been stressed lately."

"Yeah, don't know if you know this but everyone's talking about how you broke up with Ken and then got back with him." Victoria spoke.

"Ugh, it's none of their business."

"I know. But, I wanted to ask you why the hell you are saying that mess. Usually you stay out of those diva arguments."

"I know, I know…it's just that my mouth is so big and it won't just stay quite. Ya know?"

"Yeah, you and your big mouth." Victoria laughed.

"Haha, Lee."

"Hey, Lee! You're up!" Torrie Wilson called to her best friend.

Victoria laughed. "Thanks, Tor. See ya out there." Victoria walked away.

"Good luck, chica!"

Melina's music played and she pushed passed Riley hard.

"Oops." She muttered. Riley glared and then took her hand and pushed Melina as she was making her way out the curtain. Melina stumbled, but quickly passed it off as nothing. She didn't think the audience would notice.

Out of her team, Riley was supposed to be the last one down to the ring.

"Calm down, Riley." Riley mumbled as she watched Mickie walk out the curtain. Riley looked down.

"Riley!" a voice called as the person ran up to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"Ken!" Riley smiled. "I'm so nervous!"

Ken broke the hug and kissed her lips, his hands were on her face. "Listen to me babe, it'll be okay. You look hot; you're amazing in the ring, hell…"

"I wish you could come out with me." Riley whined.

"So do I, but tonight remember." Kennedy kissed Riley's lips. "It's me and…" before he could finish Riley's music played. "Go and kick ass." he took his hands and hit her on her butt. She blushed as she turned and then walked thru the curtain. 'One Girl Revolution' by Saving Jane played.

"From Montréal, Canada…weighing in tonight at 126 pounds…Riley St. James!" Lilian Garcia announced proudly.

Riley imitated what she seen in her dot com videos. She slapped the fans hands as she made her way down to the ring. She walked up the steal steps and got into the ring slowly. She looked around as she got onto a turnbuckle and stood with her arms raised.

"I LOVE YOU, RILEY!" Riley heard someone scream thru all of the cheering. She smiled and winked in the direction of who screamed it. She jumped off the turnbuckle and then walked over to her team.

"Who wants to be in first?" Mickie asked.

"I will." Said Riley as she nodded.

"Okay, Riley." Riley looked to the other group to see who she'd be facing.

The other group had chosen Jillian Hall to be first.

The bell rang as Riley and Jillian began to circle each other. Jillian went to kick Riley in the mid-section but Riley caught her leg before it hit its target. Riley let go of Jillian's leg, and then punched Jillian in the face. Jillian held her face as Riley smirked.

"Aww, what's a matter, sweetie?" she taunted.

Jillian glared and yelled as she ran to closeline Riley, Riley ducked quickly. Jillian turned around once she missed her opponent, she was met with a closeline of her own.

Riley liked the fact that Jillian was down on the ground. She took her leg and then kicked her in her midsection. She went to do it again, but Jillian caught her leg and pulled her to the mat, Riley fell flat on her face.

"Ugh." She moaned as she touched her mouth to make sure it wasn't bleeding. It wasn't.

"Who's laughing now?" Jillian asked as she stood in front of Riley. She kicked Riley in the face.

"Bitch!" Riley yelled as she touched her cheek.

Jillian laughed and pulled Riley's head up by her hair. She then threw Riley's face onto the mat. Riley screamed, and then turned to lie on her back with her hand on her face. Jillian grabbed Riley's ankles and spread her legs apart, she was about to kick Riley in between her legs when Riley turned her body so she was on her stomach. Jillian let go of Riley's legs. She looked at her team and then went to tag in another diva. She made the tag to Layla. Layla got in the ring as Riley was slowly standing up. Riley turned around just as Layla was coming closer to her. Layla froze as she noticed Riley glaring at her.

Riley shook her head and then backed up to her corner and then tagged in Kelly Kelly.

Once the match began to progress, it was over about ten minutes later. Melina was the legal person on her team and in the ring, Kelly was fighting Layla on the outside just like Victoria and Michelle and Torrie and Jillian, were. Beth was lying outside of the ring on the mat after getting a DDT from Riley. Riley slipped into the ring, from the outside. On the opposite of the ring was Melina. Riley ran to Melina and hit her with a head scissors take down. Riley was shooed out the ring by the ref, she wasn't the legal woman in the match, that was Mickie. She smiled as Mickie pinned Melina.

Mickie's music blasted thru the arena and all of her team members got into the ring. All their hands were raised in victory. Riley hugged Mickie, once the hug was broken Riley slipped out the ring and walked to the back.

"You were amazing!" Kennedy replied as he hugged Riley. She hugged him back and yawned. "You stink."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Ya think?" she giggled. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kennedy broke the hug and kissed Riley on the lips.

Soon Riley walked away. Once she got into the locker room, she noticed nobody was there yet. She twirled around. "My first wrestling match!" she smiled. "…that I could remember."

----

"Something is off with her!" Jillian replied as she laid in her hotel room bed. She was sharing the room with Melina and Beth.

"Well, what do you think?" Melina asked Beth.

"I agree with Jillian."

"What can it be?" Melina asked.

"I don't know…she's hiding something. I say we figure out what it is and use it…"

"Use it how?"

Melina smirked. "To break her and Kennedy up…and get me on Kennedy's arm."

"What about Johnny?"

"I'm getting tired of him." Melina answered honestly. "He's so annoying; all he does is talk about getting the title. Hell – if I could fire him I would."

"Then break up with him."

"If I do that, it'll be big news and…yeah, so not my style." Melina liked things low-key.

"Well, once we get Riley out the picture, we can get Kennedy and you together, and maybe we can even get Johnny fired."

"But how are we going to do that?" Beth wondered.

----

Riley woke up the next day with a smile on her face. '_I may not know what's going on all the time, but I like this life…being with Ken.'_ Riley thought. _'All good things come to an end, and soon enough I'll be sixteen again and won't be able to be with Kennedy. Hell – I'll probably be dead.'_

Kennedy placed a kiss on Riley's forehead.

"I love you." Kennedy told her as he pushed some of her hair out her face.

"I know, I love you too." Kennedy looked surprised; he didn't know that she was up as her eyes were closed.

"Riley, I was thinking and I think we should take our relationship to the next level."

"How so…?" Riley asked, he already asked her to marry him, and she said yes, but then said no.

"I don't know."

Riley opened her eyes. "Yes…"

"Yes?"

"Yes, I…I want to be your wife…if you'll still have me." She replied looking into his eyes with hope and love.

Kennedy smiled and hugged Riley. He kissed her on her lips, which began a heated make-out session.

----

Later that day, Riley got out of her rental car and began up the steps to a creepy looking house. In front of the house was a sign 'Madam Aurora's.', the lady who owned the place was a psychic, and Riley hoped she could give her the answers she needs. Like – how she got here.

She knocked on the door.

"It's opened child." Riley pushed the door opened and walked in. She could smell incense burning and the smell of tea.

"In here!" the old voice called again.

The WWE Diva walked into the room the voice was coming from. The wooden floors creaked as she walked, Riley would never admit it… but, she was scared.

"I was expecting you." The lady said from her seat. She was sitting behind a table, the table was wooden and had a cranberry colored table cloth on it, and a crystal ball on top of that.

"Yeah, well…I did call to make the appointment." Riley told her.

"Sit, sit…" Riley walked over and sat down in the seat across from the psychic.

"Audison…right?"

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. But, I don't think I told you my name was Audison."

"I'm a psychic. And my daughter is a fan."

"That explains it. The second one, anyway."

"My name is Madam Aurora, and I can tell you don't believe I'm a psychic."

"I'm sorry, Madam. But, I don't."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because…I need to understand what the hell has happened to me."

"Ah," she replied. "You're trapped in your body."

"Isn't everyone…?"

"You're different. You're sixteen."

Riley smiled. "You know."

"Yes, I do." Madam Aurora nodded.

"How did I get like this?"

"Easy, when you set your house on fire, your soul and mind was released from your body."

Riley looked confused. "So…how'd I get here?"

"Your soul and mind traveled here. It came to find you…to warn you."

"Warn me how?"

"I can't answer that. Only, you can…"

"So, what happened to my sixteen year old body?"

"It's still there, since your mind and soul didn't die, you're in a coma."

Riley nodded. "If I wanted to…how do I get back?"

"You will get back, how long it takes you to…that's up to you. You get back the way you came…"

"By burning down my house?"

"No, no…you did get here by that, but sweetie…you wished for it."

"What?" Riley's eyes widened as she realized it. She made a wish on the birthday cake that Angel, Monica and Jewel got her. "I did…didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. Sixteen candles got you here, Audison, and only they can make it right."

"But, I don't have any more sixteen birthdays."

"And you can't use regular candles either." Madam Aurora replied. "The candles that you used to get you here are the only ones that can bring you back."

"How do I get those candles?"

"They will come to you when the time is right. And then and only then, will you get the candle."

"Wow…this is complicated."

"Audison…"

"Yes?"

"Someone is trying to hurt you. To cause your downfall."

"Who?"

"They know something is up. Keep your friends close, Audison, and your enemies closer."

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. I can warn, but I can't tell you anything that can change what is meant to happen."

Riley stood up. "I…I should go."

"Yes, you should." Madam Aurora spoke. "But, before you do…" she nodded to Riley. "Check your pants pocket." Riley put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a green candle.

"One down…" Riley replied.

"Fifteen more to go." The psychic spoke. "Good luck, Audison…you'll need it."

----

Riley walked into the arena that Raw was supposed to be in at quarter to eight. She had got a call five minutes ago; it was from Vince telling her there was to be a small conference at the arena in the conference room.

Riley sipped her mocha latte that she got from star bucks, as she walked to the conference room. Once she was there she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Audi." Stephanie replied smiling genuinely at her friend.

"Audi? Blah. It's Riley, please." Riley retorted as she smiled back at Stephanie.

Riley looked at everyone who was in the room: Vince, Stephanie, Kennedy, Mickie James, Melina, Beth Phoenix, Jillian, Maria and Jeff Hardy.

"Have a seat, Miss. St. James." Vince spoke. Riley nodded and walked over to sit next to Kennedy. She smiled at him and put her hand on top of his.

"Thanks for making it, everyone." Stephanie replied as she stood in front of everyone. "The reason you're here is because I'm starting a new storyline that you're all apart of. I decided to give Riley a bigger push, and a heel turn."

Riley's eyes widened and she smiled. She wondered what it would be like to be a heel.

"Okay, so here's the outline: Riley finds out that Mickie James is her sister, and she doesn't like that because she was adopted and put in Canada. So, during tonight's match, Mickie, Riley and Maria vs. Jillian, Beth and Melina…Riley will turn on Mickie and Maria."

"And where does MRRRRRRRRRRRRR. KENNNNNEEEDYYYYYYYY…" Kennedy paused. "Ken-ne-dy…comes in?"

"I'm getting there." Stephanie chuckled. "Okay, well Ken…next week it'll be Mickie and Jeff Hardy vs. Mr. Kennedy and Riley. Which, then you will reveal your relationship." Stephanie was about to speak again when Vince cut her off.

"And when Stephanie brought the storyline idea to me, I loved it so much I wanted to go thru with it right away!" Vince replied, happily. "We don't know what happens down the road only for tonight and next week, but Stephanie and the other writer's will work on it and you will get the scripts and information as soon as it is available."

"Our goal, the writer's and I," Stephanie spoke. "Want your heel turn to be kinda like mine, when I turned on my family to be with Triple H."

"Nothing can top that." Riley said as she placed her hand on Kennedy's.

"We're hoping it'd be close. We want you and Kennedy to be the most hated couple in the WWE."

Vince nodded.

"I like the storyline." Riley spoke. "I think it'll be fun."

-----

Later that night, Riley got off the apron, and then grabbed Lilian's chair. She took it and then looked at a confused Maria, who was also on the apron.

"Riley, what are you doing with that chair?" Maria asked, loudly.

Riley paid her no attention and slid into the ring. She noticed Mickie, with her back towards her, about to do her finisher. Riley took the chair and swung for Mickie's head. Mickie stopped during mid-finisher and then fell to the ground, while holding her head.

Riley walked over to her corner and then swung the chair at a confused Maria, hitting her in the face and making her fall off the apron.

Beth, Melina and Jillian got out of the ring quickly, they were confused to what had happened. They made their way to the back.

The referee called for the bell to be rang. Riley walked to Mickie and hit her in the face with the chair, twice. Riley smirked and threw the chair down and then began to punch Mickie in the face.

"How do you like that!?" Riley stopped and then heard the fans booing her. She paid them no mind and then got out the ring, referees and a doctor rushed to Mickie. Riley laughed as she walked to Lilian and took the microphone from her.

"You're all probably wondering why I just turned on my best friend, Mickie James. I don't know if you all know this, but my whole life has been a lie! My parents weren't really my parents…I wasn't really born in Canada…I was put up for adoption…apparently, my birth parents weren't ready for a child!" Riley screamed, angrily. "And that makes me crazy, because they had another child…a child they kept and cared for…a daughter named Mickie." Riley's eyes flashed and she slammed the microphone down before heading to the back, glaring at Mickie, who was being helped up my referees in the ring.

----

Riley looked around, wondering where Kennedy was. Usually he'd come and greet her after matches, but he was no where in sight. Riley shook it off and began to walk to the woman's locker room. As she neared it she heard a loud annoying giggle. "Oh, Kennedy."

"What the fuck?" Riley muttered as she walked fastly to the locker room. She stopped once she seen Kennedy, who had his hand on the wall as he leaned down. He wasn't alone, though. Between him and the wall was Melina, and they were talking and alone.

Riley felt hatred run thru her veins.

"Kennedy, you're so funny." She giggled again.

"Oh, yes Ken." Riley spoke as she walked forward. "You're so fucking funny." Riley turned to the locker room door and opened it.

"Riley…" Kennedy started to say, but Riley walked into the locker room and the door shut loudly.

"Forget her, Kennedy. What are you doing with her? You deserve better."

"I love her, Melina. I'm in love with her."

"That can change quickly."

"I hope it never does."

"Kennedy, why can't I get a guy like you?"

"Because you aren't as lucky." Kennedy answered.

Melina was silent. "Sorry you feel that way."

"Melina…"

"Yes?"

"Go to hell." Kennedy replied as he walked away.

----

A/n: Yes, I'm ending the chapter there. Sorry. Lol. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving! Just a reminder: I'll be sixteen on Monday. I've been counting down since…November first. Question: Who likes Kellie Pickler? I love her song I Wonder, it's so beautiful and she sings it flawlessly. Thanks for the reviews: AmberRose-xo, Fozzy-Floozy, Jewelgirl04, Sierra (Love ya, sis), FuRy N eNeRgY, Chic Of Extreme (Thanks so much for the review. I know, I over use words sometimes, it's one of my bad habits. Thanks for the criticism, and I didn't think it was a flame. Hope this chapter is better.), Jessica (Love ya, sis) and Leanne (Love ya, sis).

P.S: Review and tell me what you think. - Trixx (It's a new nickname)


	4. Chapter Four

Warning: There are some words in this chapter that are...bad, lol.

-----

Chapter Four:

It was the next week, and Riley and Kennedy were getting into little arguments. It could be over who was going to walk in a room first, or who was going to pay the check when they went out to eat. Riley was sick and tired of it, but she couldn't break up with Ken again. She refused to. And, what disturbed Riley more is that Melina was…stalking (as she called it) Kennedy, which he said she wasn't. Making Riley bitch at him in anger.

"Stephanie, I want out!" Riley told Stephanie at the little café they were meeting at.

"Of what?" Stephanie asked, confused at what Riley meant.

"The storyline. I get enough of Ken as it is, I don't want to be on screen with him too."

"What? There's no chance in hell I'm getting you out that storyline! This could make your career. Divas would love to be in this storyline."

"Get one of them…better yet, get Melina! She'd love to be with Ken, I swear she's on his dick twenty four seven, and they both are denying it!"

"You think he's cheating on you?" Stephanie took a sip of her caramel latte.

"I know he is, I just…okay, I don't know for sure. But, I think they have something going on. Or…maybe it's just, just…her!"

"She is known to be a sneaky bitch."

"Hell yeah she's a bitch, puts you to shame. That's why we need to do something about her."

"I got an idea." Stephanie smirked.

"Do tell." Riley smirked as she took a sip of her delicious french vanilla iced coffee.

"Well, in the storyline, you and Melina are supposed to become friends. You two have a match against Mickie, it's handicapped, and I was thinking, you should turn on Melina!"

Riley raised an eyebrow. "I like it, Steph….I really do."

"And best part is…we don't have to inform her of what's going to go down. But, the worst part is it'll have to wait until next week, because tonight it's you and Kennedy vs. Mickie and Jeff."

"Okay, as long as it gets done." Stephanie leaned in closer to Riley, and the two of them began to plan.

"Riley." A voice said as they walked to Stephanie and Riley's table, ten minutes later.

Riley and Stephanie both looked up and rolled their eyes.

"Steph! Didn't see you." The female put on a fake smile. "How are you?"

"Annoyed, but…I'll live." Stephanie looked at Riley. "Excuse me; I have to use the ladies room." As Stephanie stood, she avoided Riley's glare and made her way to the bathroom.

"Ugh, Melina go away."

"If I left, then my date would be alone." Melina smirked.

"Then why are you over here?"

"He went to the men's room." Melina took the seat that Stephanie was sitting in.

"Well, why don't you go and find a table for you both!"

"We already have one."

"Then go sit at it, and leave me the fuck alone."

"You don't like me do you?" Melina smirked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Like? Please, I hate you, Melina."

"Aw, that hurts, right here." Melina put her hand on her heart and pouted.

"Melina, leave me alone!"

"Ah!" Melina smiled as she noticed her 'date' walking to Stephanie and Riley's table, after spotting Melina. "My date is here."

Riley noticed Stephanie walking over to their table, on her cell phone.

"Melina, you coming to our table?" the familiar male voice asked, from behind Riley. Riley blinked before turning to look up at the face of her fiancée.

His eye's widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"Ken…" Riley replied, she closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from slipping out of her eyes. She failed as they pried out of her eyelids and came down her cheek. Riley stood up.

"Riley, let me explain."

"Don't, I don't want to hear it." Riley picked up her purse from off the table, and then turned around to leave, but Melina had stood in her way. Melina smirked.

"Riley…let us, explain." Melina said calmly.

Riley shook her head. "Get out my way."

"Not without an expla--" Melina replied, but was cut off by Riley's fist that connected with her jaw. Melina crashed to the ground.

"Riley!" Kennedy yelled, shocked by Riley's actions.

Stephanie threw down some money on the table and then grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her away from the situation. She glared at Kennedy.

Stephanie hugged Riley once they were in Stephanie's car. "Shhh…shhh. It's going to be okay, he's a dumb bastard that doesn't deserve you."

Riley was silent, Stephanie broke the hug. "I know what you need."

Riley sniffled. "And…what's…that?"

Stephanie wiped her tears. "A shopping spree, on me."

"Steph, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. Plus, I can afford it. I'm the billion dollar princess!" Stephanie laughed.

----

"Do you think this will look good?" Stephanie asked as she held up a black Victoria's Secret logo lace sequin baby doll lingerie.

"Perfect! Paul will love it." Riley replied. "Maybe, I can win back Ken with this." She picked up a piece of lingerie.

"Win Ken back?" Stephanie questioned. "Please, you already have him! I don't think he and Melina did anything, and if you believe that they did…then, well…you're basically letting Melina win."

"What's the prize?"

Stephanie looked at her friend and shook her head. "Ken and the satisfaction of seeing you hurt."

"I'm not giving up Ken, I love him. And soon, I will be his wife, no matter what. Which, I think on Saturday I should look for a wedding planner." Riley looked at Stephanie. "Steph?"

"Yea?"

"Will you be my Matron of Honor?"

Stephanie's smiled widened as she hugged Riley. "Of course!"

----

The match went down smoothly, and Kennedy and Riley's arms were in the air, after Riley pinned Mickie. Kennedy roughly pulled his wrist out of the referee's grip. The ref let go of Riley's wrist. Kennedy looked at the ref and pushed him back. The ref fell to the mat, and rolled out of the ring.

Riley smirked as she ran her hand slightly down Kennedy's chest. Kennedy raised his hand and a microphone came down and landed perfectly in his hand, as if it was meant to be there.

"Tonight. I…well; we…want to let the world to know. That I, MRRRRRRRRRRRRR. KENNNNNEEEDYYYYYYYY…" Kennedy paused. "Ken-ne-dy….am officially…off the market." He smiled. "I know, I know. All your school girl fantasy's are out the window now, but that's okay…because there was no chance in hell I'd get with you slobs anyway." Kennedy smirked. "And the one to have taken me off the market? Well, that's this pretty little thing you see right by my side. My one and only true love…" Kennedy said sincerely. "Rillllllllllleeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Ri-ley!" Kennedy let go of his microphone and it was lifted up. He wrapped his arms around Riley and she did the same, they leaned in closer and then their lips became one, they didn't care that it was onscreen, their love was shinning through.

Most of the fans booed, but there were ones that cheered.

----

Riley had gone back to the women's locker room. As she opened the door, she was met with a glare from Melina, Beth and Jillian.

"Where's Maria?" Riley asked.

"She's interviewing," Beth answered.

Riley already knew Mickie was in the shower as she heard it running.

"Okay." Riley was walking towards the shower when Melina called her back. Riley walked over. "What?"

"Riley, I just wanted you to know that what you seen at the café, you better get used to it. Especially, when you break Ken's heart, he'll come running to me."

"I'm never going to break his heart, sweetie. I love him more than anything, and you know what, you can sit here and try to break us up, but it won't work."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You both have been fighting a lot lately."

"All couples argue, and you see this!" Riley held up her finger and showed them him engagement ring. "This means that whatever happens, he'll be coming home to me! Not you, Melina…me. And I can see that it kills you, not to be dating him…but face it, even if he and I weren't together anymore, he wouldn't be with you." Riley paused. "Not to sound cocky, but I'll always have his heart and he'll always have mine."

Melina glared at the diva, as Riley walked away.

"It's not true Melina…" Beth spoke.

"It is." Melina nodded.

"Well that means we just have to try harder!" Jillian replied.

-----

A/n: Sorry, it's so late! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked last chapter. In the next chapter I'll try to include some more romance between Ken and Riley. I think this chapter is kind of plain. - Tiffany


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

----

Chapter Five:

Riley smirked as Melina went for the pin on Mickie. Mickie kicked out. Riley was on the apron, waiting for Melina to tag her in, which wouldn't exactly go down like a normal tag. But, Melina didn't know that, Mickie did, however.

Melina kicked Mickie in the stomach, and while she did that, Riley got on the top rope. Melina turned around, to go to her corner to tag in Riley, when she got hit with a flying cross body. Melina sold the move as Riley got up and then smirked at a stumbling Mickie James. Mickie wasn't facing her, so she acted like she had no idea what was about to happen. Mickie turned and then Riley went for the head scissors take down, Riley's finishing move.

1. 2. 3! Riley's hand was raised as her music played on the speakers. The fans didn't know if they should boo or cheer. A microphone was handed to the standing diva. She took it and then looked to where outside the ring, Melina was stumbling up the ramp, backwards, glaring at Riley.

"Aww, poor Melina. What? Did you think I was actually on your side?" the diva laughed. "I'm only on my side, honey. Try not to trust so easily, and then maybe next time…you won't get your ass kicked!"

----

"I can't believe you would mess up the storyline!" Melina screamed at Riley, once she had made it backstage.

"I didn't screw up anything. That's how the storyline was supposed to go."

"Don't lie."

"Are you calling my friend a liar?" Stephanie asked, walking towards both girls.

"Yes! Did you see what she did to the storyline?"

"Of course I did…I suggested it."

Melina's mouth formed an 'o' shape and then her nose crinkled. "That's…so low of you! How could you Stephanie?"

"Melina, watch who you're talking to. Come on, Riley." Stephanie said in a cool tone as and Riley walked away laughing. Melina glared.

----

"Come on, Riley? Girls night, me and you…" Stephanie smiled at her friend.

"But, Steph…" Riley paused. "I don't drink." _'Sixteen year olds don't drink!' _Riley thought, _'Well…you're not exactly sixteen anymore, either.'_

"Come on, me and you at a club."

"All those guys will be hitting on me, I'm Ken's wifey." Riley replied proudly.

"Well, Ken can hang out with Paul. The guys could have a guys night and do guy stuff."

Riley rolled her eyes as she gave in to Stephanie. "Okay."

----

Once Stephanie and Riley parked at the club, Stephanie took off her seatbelt. "Riley, there's something I should tell you.

"You're really a man?"

"No, it's not that. Well, I wanted you to come to the club because I have a surprise for you!" Stephanie got out the car and so did Riley.

"Whaaaaaaat is it?" Riley whined as they walked towards the club doors.

"You'll see when you get in there."

"Really?"

Stephanie nodded and then Riley ran to the door as fast as she could in her high hells. She waited until Stephanie caught up. The bouncer opened the doors of the club for the two divas.

"Enjoy Mrs. Levesque, Ms. St. James." They women nodded to him before entering the club.

"Come on!" Stephanie grabbed Riley's arm and hurriedly pulled her over to a table in the VIP section, the table had a few people there.

"Surprise!" Stephanie yelled.

Riley gasped happily, as she was attacked with hugs. "Amy! Trish!" she hugged them back, once the hug broke Riley looked at the other two divas that were there. "Candice!" she hugged Candice and then Mickie. "Mickie, how are you ladies?"

"We're good. We were sorry we couldn't be there on your birthday." Amy replied.

"So we set this up." Trish told her.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Anything for you." Candice told her.

"Okay, ladies. Let's get some drinks!"

"I'll have water."

Candice, Mickie, Amy and Trish went silent and gazed at the sixteen-turned-twenty-six-year-old.

"Guys, I don't drink."

"Since when, girly?"

"I'll go order the drinks, but Riley…I'm getting you water on the rocks." Mickie's eyebrows went up when she said 'on the rocks' in a mysterious tone. The divas laughed.

----

"So, this is the place?" Kennedy asked as he walked in the night club with Paul and Randy Orton.

"Yep, the place to find a girl to sleep with."

"Why am I not surprised you'd say that?" Paul asked. Randy ignored him and went to follow a hot blonde female.

Paul looked at Ken. "Won't be seeing him for awhile,"

"Is that Mickie?" Ken pointed to Mickie.

"One way to find out!" Paul looked at Mickie and then tried to yell above the music. "MICKIE!"

Mickie didn't hear them and therefore didn't say anything.

"I could've done that," Ken remarked.

"Then why didn't you?"

Ken was about to speak when someone caught his eye. "Melina…"

Paul looked to where Ken was and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, why are you spending all your time with her lately? Does Riley know?"

"No, she doesn't. I'm doing it because Melina asked to help her get with some guy she likes."

"Did you ever think that guy could be you?"

"It's not." Ken replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Ken!" Melina replied coming up to Ken, she hugged him tightly. Ken didn't say anything but pat her back. Paul mouthed 'I told you so' and Ken knew he was right. Once Melina broke away from him, he noticed a wide grin on her face and her eyes lighting up.

"Melina, can we talk?"

"Uh oh, this isn't good." She replied. Ken and Melina walked to a surprisingly empty table.

"What's up?"

"Melina, is the guy you're trying to get with…me?"

"No…" her voice trailed off. "Why, did that bitch Riley say something?"

Ken glared. "Riley's not a bitch, if anyone's a bitch, it's you."

"Ugh, Ken. I'm sorry. Didn't mean it. I'm just, surprised that you would ask me that. I don't like you that way."

"Good, because I don't like you that way either. Not even as a friend, think of it as pity, Melina."

"Excuse me? Kennedy, you don't have to pity me, you know what…you don't even have to help me. Oh, and another thing, I lied…that guy I want to get…is you!"

Kennedy stood up and shook his head. "You can't have me, Melina. My heart belongs to Riley. You can't break up us."

Melina laughed. "That's what you think. I think of this as a challenge. I'm not going to lose, by the way. I want your heart Kennedy, and you better believe if you don't give it to me - I'm going to take it."

"Good luck with that." Ken paused. "Because Riley owns my heart. So, you'll have to go thru her first."

"My fucking pleasure." Melina smirked.

"I don't love you Melina, I never will."

Melina stood and looked Kennedy in the eye. She walked closer to him and then stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Without thinking Kennedy kissed back. Once they kiss broke Melina smirked.

"You're "wifey"" she used quotation marks. "Is watching."

All the color in Kennedy's face drained as he turned around and seen Riley standing there with her eyes closed shaking her head. Even if he wasn't close enough, he knew tears were falling down her face.

Riley finally opened her eyes to see Kennedy staring in her eyes and Melina by his side smirking. Riley walked over to Kennedy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Riley, I'm so sorry." Kennedy began to say.

"It's okay, babe. I saw that she kissed you." Riley spoke. "But it still hurts."

Ken wiped her tears and she leaned into his arms. He hugged her.

Melina glared and walked away.

Riley broke away from Ken. "I need to go find Steph. I'll see you at the hotel."

----

Riley walked back to where she and the girls were. She sat plopped down in her chair.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Ken is here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It is…when Melina kissed him."

"What?" Stephanie yelled.

"Did he kiss her back?"

Riley nodded slowly.

"I am going to kill him!"

"No, no. Don't." Riley replied.

"You're just…going to let them kiss?"

"I love Ken, and Melina's trying to break us up. Right now, I can't do anything that will take Ken away from me." Riley admitted.

"Did you want to kick his ass?"

"Oh hell yeah."

Candice smiled sadly.

Riley stood. "I'm going to the bar to get drunk."

"Why? I thought you weren't going to drink?"

"Yeah, well…I'm 26, and I remember when I was sixteen and couldn't drink. Might as well have some fun…right?" Riley shrugged.

----

Ken carried a drunken and passed out Riley into their room. He laid her on the bed and began to undress her. Once she was undressed he put her in her PJs. He laid her on the right side of the bed, put her head on the pillow and covered her in the covers. He kissed her forehead. Ken striped down to his boxers and then got into bed. Riley moved a little and Ken smiled.

"Riley?"

"..hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what happened, and you can tell me not to be sorry, but I am. I agreed to help her out with getting a guy she likes. I never thought it was me. She kissed me Riley, but I can't lie and tell you I didn't kiss back." Ken confessed. "Riley, I love you, and only you. I know I tell you that all the time, that's because it's true. I will do anything to make you happy." Ken was about to speak again when Riley jumped off the bed and ran towards the bathroom. Ken got up and went to the bathroom to see Riley with her head in the toilet throwing up. Ken smiled and went over to her; he got on his knees near her and pulled her hair back.

They were up until four, when Riley had stopped purging. Ken laid in the bed watching Riley sleep. She was so beautiful. He knew she'd be hung over when she woke up this morning. Without thinking, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. Once he was finish talking to the lady, he hung up the phone and walked over to his bag, he pulled out a bottle of aspirin and got a bottle of water from the mini frig, he placed them on the nightstand near Riley, he knew she would need them.

----

"Riley! Riley!" Ken shook Riley. "Wake up, baby."

Riley, who was in a deep sleep, opened her eyes and then shut them quickly, "what? Ow, oh fuck! Shit, my head hurts."

"Take this." Ken handed her two aspirin and an opened water bottle.

Riley took them, but her head still was beating wildly. "Thanks."

"It's okay." Ken leaned down and kiss her on the lips. "How fast can you get ready to go?"

"It depends," Riley leaned back into the bed. "Where?"

"We're going to go home. I canceled everything besides Raw. Vince said it was okay, Stephanie talked to him."

"Baby…I…I don't know what to say."

"I thought we could get away, me and you. Go home, and just not to be stressed, to relax together."

"Aww." Riley sat up and gave a small smile. "When does our flight leave?"

"Two hours."

"I'll be ready by then."

"Alright, I'm going to go pick up some breakfast."

"Okay, love." Riley smiled as Ken left. Riley drank the rest of her water, but as she took the last sip, something was in her mouth. She choked a little and sip out what was in her mouth. Water came out of her mouth, as well as a blue colored candle. She grinned as she examined it.

----

"Home, sweet home!" Ken said as he opened the door. Riley walked in smiling as she looked around.

"This house is so beautiful."

"Of course it is, you picked it out."

Riley was about to say; really?, but decided against it. If he said she did, then she believed him.

Kennedy took his and Riley bags to their room, Riley followed him. He set them down as he heard Riley jump on the bed.

"Ooo, comfy." She remarked.

Kennedy smiled and then laid down next to her. Riley positioned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad we're going to spend the rest of our life like this."

"Me too, Ken. Me too." Riley responded. _'Too bad I won't be here'_ she thought, soon she would have all sixteen candles and be able to leave.

"Riley, do you want…a family one day?"

"I would like one. You?"

"Yeah, I want one. I'd love to have kids running around."

"When?" Riley giggled.

"Well, it's never too early to start…right?"

Riley moved her head off of Ken's chest and looked him in the eye. "Right." Escaped her lips as she placed her lips on his, and soon they were in a hot passionate love making session.

----

"Right…right." Riley said laughing. It was two days later and she and Ken were at a restaurant eating lunch.

"I'm serious."

"Sure…" Riley rolled her eyes.

It became silent. Nearly three minutes later, Riley spoke. "We should get tattoos."

Ken looked up. "Of…?"

"I don't know."

"Hm, I agree…"

"About?"

"Getting tattoos." He said as if it was obvious.

Riley grinned. "Okay, let's go!"

Riley stood and grabbed Kennedy's hand. Kennedy placed the money on the table, it was enough to cover the bill and leave the waitor a good tip.

----

A/n: So sorry it took me forever to get this chap out. Thanks for all the reviews last chap! I'm glad you guys like this story. I wanted to get this chap out earlier but school is murder. I have a story idea for this RandyOC story, but I don't know if I will do it or not. Tell me what you think! She's found another candle. Melina is trying harder to get Kennedy. Trish and Lita are in this chap, as well as Candice, who I cant stand. Kennedy wants kids, aww, so sweet. I love Melina, but I'm so hating her in this story, lol. Okay, I'll shut up now!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

----

Chapter Six:

"Okay, so…you're going with twenty-three dozens of roses?"

Riley looked at the wedding planner and then to Ken. Ken nodded to the lady. "Yes, assorted colors."

"Alright." The wedding planner wrote it down in her book. "So, we'll go to a few shops and see if we can get you the best deal."

Riley's cell phone vibrated in her purse. She put her hand into her Louie Vaton purse and pulled out her cell. She groaned as she looked to Ken.

"I'm sorry, babe. I need to take this, excuse me, Leanne."

The wedding planner, Leanne, nodded. "Of course."

"Hola cola." Riley answered her phone.

"Miss. St. James, or should I say, Mrs. Anderson?"

"Mrs. Anderson? Me and Ken haven't been married yet. But, I don't mind hearing it over and over again. After all, it does have a ring to it. Audison St. James-Anderson. Audison Anderson…Riley Ander---."

"I get the point." Vince laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I know, I actually wanted to talk to you and Ken before Raw." It was Saturday.

"Okay, but what about?"

"I…well, I wanted to know if you and Ken could have your wedding on Raw and we could tie it into the storyline?"

"Vince, that never goes well. Wrestling weddings are like Soap Opera weddings. Did you see on All My Children when Erica was going to marry Jackson and then Greenlee objected to the marriage and told Jack that she was his daughter?"

"I see your point."

"Besides, Vince, Ken and I want to get married for real. Not on TV for fake."

"What if nothing went wrong?"

"Vince, I know how your mind works. Don't lie to me."

"Well, can you at least think about it? Maybe talk it over with Ken, hmm?"

Riley sighed. "Fine, I'll give you the final answer Monday." 

"Alright, thanks."

"Yup, uh huh, whatever." Riley hung up her phone and then walked back over to where Ken and Leanne were, she sat down in her spot.

"Sorry, that was Mr. McMahon."

Ken nodded, he knew Riley would tell him what Vince wanted later.

Leanne smiled. "Alright, so…what date do you both want the wedding on? No rush, but do you have any idea?"

Riley looked to Ken. "What do you think, babe?"

"Maybe, March?"

"March?" Riley and Leanne both wrinkled their noses. They looked at each other and laughed.

Ken smiled and kissed Riley on her nose. "Okay, fine…how about, Valentine's day?"

Riley smiled. "Aww, baby." Riley smiled at Ken and then placed a kiss on his lips, he kissed her back.

Once they kiss broke they turned back to Leanne. "Valentine's day it is. Less than two months away."

"Damn, we have _soooo_ much more planning to do."

"Yeah, and do you think next time I don't have to be here?"

Riley looked at Ken. "Why not?"

"Planning this wedding is…too girly for me."

"Fine, you don't have to be here. I'll have Steph here with me."

Ken nodded. "Easier than I thought."

"Yeah, way easier."

Leanne was silent. "So, Riley, who's going to give you away?"

Riley and Ken were both silent.

"I haven't decided yet." Riley spoke clearly. "Maybe my uncle."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Leanne spoke.

"You weren't rude, it's okay, Leanne…all okay."

----

Riley and Leanne promised to keep in touch by cell phone and also decided to meet with each other every Saturday.

"She's nice." Ken told Riley as they ate at this fancy 5 star restaurant.

"Yes, she is." They were talking about Leanne.

"What did Vince want when he called?"

"He wanted us to think about having our wedding on Raw."

Ken stopped what he was doing and looked at Riley in surprise. "Wow…what did you say?"

"I said fuck no. What did you think I'd say?"

"I think if we did it would be cool. I mean, it's just onscreen, and we'll have our off screen wedding too."

"Ken!" Riley sighed. "Do you really want this onscreen wedding?"

"I think it could help our careers."

"My career is already good. I have been in the WWE for six years. Something bad is going to happen during this wedding. I know it."

"So do I, bad things always happen during WWE weddings."

"What if…what if Melina comes out and … say's she's pregnant with your baby!" Riley screamed. People from the other tables looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry."

"It's a script. Both of us will know what's going to happen before it does."

"I don't know about this."

"Maybe…maybe you just can't handle the blow to your ego." Ken told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you don't want me to get more popular than you. Everyone hates you because you're heel now, and everyone still likes me the same because I've always been heel."

"Get over yourself. I don't feel our personal business should be out in the open."

"Everyone already knows we're getting married for real."

'Then why do we need to get married on the show?"

"For fun."

"Fun? Ken…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Riley looked down to her food and took a bite. She sighed; she had just lost her appetite.

----

"Ready?" Ken asked Riley as he got into the driver's seat of the car. It was Monday and they were about to be on their way to the arena.

"Of course." Riley smiled at Ken. "Ken, I was thinking."

"This can't be good." Ken joked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Shut up." She punched his shoulder. "I was thinking, we should…well, we should do the wedding on onscreen."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was talking to Steph and she said that she'd make sure everything was in our best interests, and I trust her."

Ken pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm happy you decided to do this."

"So am I, baby. After all," Riley gave a slight smile. "This is what you want."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Me too."

----

Once they got to the arena Riley went her separate way from Ken and decided to go to the catering area where she was supposed to be meeting Stephanie.

The moment Riley walked into the catering area, she noticed that two divas were being pulled apart from each other.

"I'm going to kick your ass, bitch!" Riley recognized that voice as Misty, her cousin.

"Oh fuck you, you ugly whore!" Melina yelled.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill you!" Misty screamed at the former WWE Women's champion.

"Take Melina out of here!" Stephanie yelled at the security guards. They did as they were told.

Riley walked over to Stephanie and Misty, who was being let go by the guards. "What the hell happened?"

"Ow!" Misty replied as she held out her hand. It was red and looked like it was going to bruise.

"Please tell me you didn't break your hand." Stephanie replied, clearly pissed off. "I'm going to go get an EMT to check it out. If Melina hadn't started it, I'd suspend you." Stephanie walked away.

Riley looked at Misty. "Did you break your hand on Melina's face?"

Misty smiled. "Well, I just hope it's not broke. But, my fist did connect with Melina's face."

Riley hugged Misty. "Ow!"

Riley pulled away; she had hit Misty's hurt hand. "Sorry."

"Sure. So, you're happy I punched Melina?"

"Yes, because if you don't know, since you're on Smackdown. She's trying…"

"To steal Ken from you." Misty nodded. "I know, everyone does."

"Everyone?"

"Well, just the people that are, you know…in the WWE. Don't think the fans know."

"Like that makes a difference, she's not getting my man."

"I know, I'll do anything to make sure that my favorite cousin is happy."

"Good, good. So, what do you want for Christmas?" Riley sat down on the table, Misty sat down next to her.

"I just want to be home and have a peaceful dinner with the family."

Riley nodded. "Me too."

"Are you coming to mom's house this year?"

"I don't know, Ken and I don't have any official plans. Oh, and Misty, we decided the date for our wedding."

"So, when is it?"

"Valentine's day."

"Aww, so romantic." Misty smiled.

"I know, it's perfect."

"Kennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnedyyyyyyyyyyyy!" both girls heard and then Kennedy's music started to play.

"My cell." Riley spoke as she went into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I don't know who this is."

"Answer it."

Riley pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Audison?" the voice asked.

"Uh…yeah." Not many people called Riley Audison.

"Baby girl, it's me." The deep voice spoke.

"I don't know who me is." Misty glanced at Riley and then moved closer to her. Riley pulled the phone halfway off her ear, so Misty and she could both listen thru the listening thing.

"It's your father." Riley and Misty both gasped tore away from the phone and looked at each other in shock.

----

"I turn up the trouble till it gets real loud." Kennedy sang as he walked to a vending machine.

"That's another something we have in common." A voice from behind him said.

Ken turned around and groaned. "Are you stalking me?"

"What, no."

"Melina, if you keep this up I'll get a restraining order,"

"Who says you need an order? You can restrain me anytime you want." Melina replied in a flirtatious voice.

"I'll pass."

"Aww, can't handle me?" 

"You're crazy, nobody can handle you." Ken smirked as he looked in Melina's eyes. "Nice black eye."

"Ugh,"

"I'm surprised Riley didn't do it."

"How did you know she wouldn't?"

"She wouldn't go that low."

"It was her cousin's fault."

"Misty? Ah, remind me to give her something expensive for Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas, what are you getting me?" Melina questioned.

"Would give you a STD, but you already have that. Besides, I don't know where to get an STD from."

"How about Riley?"

"Nah, she's been tested. Have you?"

"Uh, well…no."

"Melina, I'll see you in the ring. Looks like you're going to be losing to Riley tonight."

"No, I'm not going to loose to her!"

"It's in the script." Ken laughed at the look on her face. Melina turned to walk away. "Oh, Melina?"

Melina smirked before turning around and looking at Ken. "Yes?"

"Want to see my new tattoo?"

"I'd love to." Melina walked forward to Ken. Ken held up his arm and write there on his wrist was the name 'Riley'.

"Did your mother ever teach you not to get a woman's name tattooed on you?" Melina replied.

"Yes, she did. But Riley is more than a woman."

Melina glared before slapping Ken in his face and walking away.

----

Riley looked at the phone and quickly ended the call.

"Oh…my…wow." Misty spoke.

"I can't believe he just called me. How'd he get my number?" Riley jumped off the table.

"Who called?" a voice asked, both girls turned around to see Paul standing there with Shawn.

"Hey, Paul, hey Shawn." Misty smiled at them.

"Nice punch." Shawn replied laughing.

"It was nice, wasn't it?"

Paul looked at Riley. "Well…?"

"No one important." Riley spoke. After a second of silence she yelled out. "MY FATHER!"

"Your dad?" Shawn asked. "Isn't he dead?"

"To me, yes. But, he's not buried six feet under."

"What did he want?" Paul asked.

"…I don't know. I hung up on him."

Stephanie walked over to the group. "Misty, go to the EMT office. Riley, come with me. My father wants to see you. Paul, I'll see you later." Stephanie and Paul kissed. "And Shawn, if I don't see you before your match: good luck and kick ass."

"I always do." Shawn remarked, laughing.

----

"Something wrong?" Stephanie asked as she and Riley walked to Vince's office.

"Nothing's wrong…per say."

"Well, what's up?"

"Talk to Stephanie." Stephanie replied.

"Seems like you're taking the parenting them too far."

Stephanie laughed. "Hey…is that a new tattoo?" Stephanie grabbed Riley's left wrist and then pulled it up. It had Ken's name on it.

"Yes, Ken and I got tattoo. That's mines, his says Ken."

"That's cute." Stephanie let go of Riley's wrist.

"Well, there are lots of things wrong, Steph. I feel like I'm giving into Ken too much."

"Well, you can always change sex positions."

"Not sexually!" Riley blushed.

"Oh." Stephanie paused. "Then how so?"

"Well, the kiss he had with Melina. I let it go and I know he kissed her back, and plus this wedding thing. I told him that we could do the one onscreen too."

"You did give in."

"I don't want to end up like my parents did. My father had lots of money when I was growing up and always was invited to different parties and stuff. He'd always take my mom and show her off, she hated going to those parties but she always gave in. She and my father would always come home drunk. One time they went to one when I was 8 and Cassie was 5, and had been drinking before the party and forgot to call the babysitter."

"Ken won't be like your father."

"I know, but my mom always gave into my dad. She got a divorce from him when she got pregnant again," Riley confessed. "And he made her have a miscarriage, they were fighting and he pushed her down the stairs. She still loved him, I know she did. But, she felt the guilt of having a miscarriage and couldn't be with him again."

"I had no idea."

'I know, Steph. Nobody has any idea, well besides Misty and my Aunt. But, that's all."

"Does your father still have all that money?"

"Nope, lost it in the stock market and gambling shortly after the divorce."

"Damn."

"Yeah, and what's worst…is he called me."

Stephanie and Riley stopped walking as they were in front of Vince's office. "What happened?"

"I hung up; I couldn't talk to him, and face him like that."

"At least he wasn't face to face…"

"Yeah at least." Riley knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in!" he called. Riley looked to Stephanie. "Come in with me?"

Stephanie nodded. "Okay."

Both women walked into the room.

"Steph, Riley! How are you both?"

"We're good, thanks."

"So, Riley did you make a decision?"

"Yes, Vince…I did. Ken and I did actually. More Ken then me, but I love him and trust his judgment."

"And?"

"We're going to get married twice, for fake and for real."

"I'm glad you've decided to. And, I have the perfect location. I want you both to get married that Raw after the Royal Rumble. We're going to be in your hometown, Riley. Montréal."

"No fucking way!" Riley smiled happily.

"Yes way!" Vince replied in a perky voice. Stephanie and Riley frowned and looked at each other before laughing.

----

A/n: Aww, tattoos! Thanks for the reviews last chap. Hope you like this one! Riley feels like she is loosing herself and giving into Ken, well…I kinda agree with her. Misty punched Melina! YAY! Ken is aww, too cute. Marriage in Montréal, wonder how that wedding will go? How about their real wedding? How will that go down? Hope Melina's taking care of by then. Riley still needs to find 14 candles. Look like she's setting down there, well hope she doesn't forget about getting those candles. A phone call from daddy, aww…how nice of him. Yeah right! Also, I have a new story, it's called At All Costs. Check it out if you have time. Ohhh, and I can't wait until Monday! I'M GOING TO RAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! I GET TO SEE CARLITO AND KEN! YAY! Sorry...got excited!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Seven:

Riley sighed as she was walking in the house show arena. She was to be working with Ken in a match against Mickie and Jeff.

"Hey, what's up?" Maria asked as she walked with Riley over to hair and makeup.

"Nothing, just stressed."

"Why?"

"Candles." Riley spoke, but then quickly regretted it.

"What about them?"

"I'm…starting a candle collection and don't have anywhere to put it." Riley lied.

"That sucks. Makes me want to start a collection." Maria replied.

"You should. Never too late to start a collection."

"Ugh! Where the hell is Cynthia?" Melina yelled as to the makeup lady, Maria and Riley had arrived at the table to see Melina flipping out.

"She's not here, so you'll have to settle for me or do it yourself."

"No way your grubby hands are touching my face so…bye." Melina glared before turning and stomping away. She pushed passed the two divas.

"Advice: stay out of Melina's way." Maria told the lady.

"Of course it's different if you're me." Riley added. "She just hates me altogether. But, she's not going to work my nerves."

"I'm Caria."

"Riley."

"Maria."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise. You're doing makeup today and well, just please don't make me look like Umaga." The girls laughed.

"I'm going to go to catering, good luck with your match, Riley." Maria spoke as she left.

Riley turned back to Caria.

"I won't make you look like Umaga, I promise."

Riley sat in the makeup chair smiling. "That's good to know. Just please go natural on me."

"Alright." Caria began to start on Riley's eyes.

"So, tell me are you new to working with the WWE?"

"Yes, I've been working with Smackdown for two weeks but Vince told me to come and do makeup for this house show because he fired that last worker."

"Well, I never liked Cynthia."

"What was she like?"

"A horrible bitch that did anything to suck up to Melina and be one of her wannabes."

"Damn, no wonder Melina got pissed."

Riley laughed. "Nah, Melina's always pissed. I swear, she's trying to take my fiancée away from me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Who's your fiancée?"

"Ken."

"He's hot."

"But off the market, mine and mine only."

Caria laughed. "I don't want him, I'm dating Shannon."

"Shannon Moore?"

Caria laughed. "That's the one."

"He's hot too."

"Who's hot? Wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" a voice asked from behind the girls. Caria didn't look up because she was putting mascara on Riley.

"Yes Ken, we were talking about you."

"Really?"

"No." Caria and Riley began to giggle and that was the start of their friendship.

----

**January 12****th****, 2008.**

"This has to go perfect, Leanne!" Riley told her wedding planner as they were out for tea.

"It will be. I promise…well, I can't promise." Leanne told her. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Riley's pouting face. "I can't promise because you may have some crazy ex around that'll object to the wedding and then you may end up marrying him."

"Wow…that's like…a soap opera wedding."

"Hey!" Leanne told her. "It happened to me."

"You're weird."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Leanne and Riley laughed.

"It is. Caria offered to do my hair and makeup for the wedding. That'll cut down the cost, but Ken said there was no expense. But, you know how I am." Riley told her.

"I know, save all the money you can because when the baby come, then yeah."

"Oh, have you told him yet?" Leanne asked.

"I told you I think I am, I'm not sure. I didn't take a pregnancy test."

"What? Why not?" Leanne questioned, she stood up. "Come on, we need to do so now."

"But, Leanne…what if it's true? I don't know how to tell Ken. How he'll take it."

"Well, we need to make sure you are first, because you may not be." Leanne sat back down.

"I haven't had my period in two months. I had morning sickness for a week now and…" Leanne cut her off.

"You're still wrestling."

"And if you hadn't noticed, I'm wearing sweatpants. None of my jeans fit." Riley leaned back in the booth she was sitting in and sighed.

"Look, we need to go take a test because if you're still wrestling you can have a miscarriage."

Leanne thru money on the table and then stood up. She grabbed Riley's hand and they both were out of the store in no time.

Unknown to the two girls, Melina was sitting behind them, listening to everything they said.

"Can you believe that?" Melina asked Beth and Jillian.

"No, I can't." Jillian told her.

"This can be good, Mel. You have to use it to your advantage. Just think, if she's pregnant, she'll be out the way and off the road. You can get to Ken, just like that." Beth snapped her fingers.

"Yes, but not if they're getting married. And they are, on Valentine's Day. How romantic…it's sickening."

"Well, why don't you just kidnap her from her wedding?" Jillian asked. "You could wear her dress, keep the veil covering your face. You say the I do and then reveal yourself. Ken and you will be married."

"Yes, Jillian. But think about it. Her name will be on the marriage license! Not mine, so there's no point in that." Melina then smirked. "I do have a match against her tonight, for the house show. Let's give everyone a show."

"But, Mel. She could be pregnant, and if she is you'll be endangering her baby."

"Yes, but she probably will tell Vince if she's pregnant. Then she won't be wrestling, but if she is wrestling then she's not pregnant. And tonight, if she's in that ring, ready for that match. I want her to bleed."

"That's not how it's supposed to go, Melina, you can get suspended."

"I don't care. I just want…her to feel it."

"Feel what?"

"Pain."

----

"Okay so what does it say?" Riley questioned Leanne as she looked at the test. It had been 10 minutes and the results should've come up now.

"Are you ready?"

"This isn't Raw and you're not DX! Just tell me." Riley was freaking out, and Leanne's comment didn't make it any better. She just wanted to know if she was pregnant or not.

Leanne looked at the test and then at the box. "Oh my…baby."

Riley grabbed both items from Leanne and then looked at them. "I'm … pregnant! AHH!" Riley screamed.

"Wow…this is wow."

"I know, I guess I should…tell Ken, and Vince…and everyone. My career is over. I'll be a wrestler wife!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"I never wanted to be one." Riley confessed to Leanne.

"But, you're marrying Ken, and he'll be your husband so you'll be a wrestler wife anyway."

"Yes, but not with kids. Ken and I were supposed to go on the road together. And then when I'd retire from wrestling the kids would come." Riley set down the box and test on her hotel bed. "Being a wrestler wife, is hard. It's…not what I wanted. He'll be going on the road, and I wont get to see him, and he could be fucking Melina and I wouldn't even know. I'd be stuck raising the child, while he's living his dream and my dream would be washed up. I'd become a has been."

"No you won't, you're great. Nobody will forget you."

"Yes they will, I've been in the business for a long time, but if it's one thing I know, it's I didn't make a difference at all. Trish set a title record; Lita basically revolutionized women's wrestling and made it more noticeable. I've just been, being lazy. I didn't really have anything under my belt. I've been Women's Champion, yes…but I haven't done anything special, not in a long while." Riley complained. "People will forget me and I'll just be Audison, the wrestler's wife. Not even Riley anymore."

"Are you rethinking this marriage?"

"Yes, and I'm also rethinking this baby thing. Maybe I shouldn't tell Ken, maybe I should…get an abortion."

"Don't be selfish, you have to tell Ken, and you both have to decide together. You both made the baby, not just you, honey."

"I know, I guess I should tell him. I will. Tonight at the arena."

"Good, and do so before your match. Because, you can't wrestle with this baby."

"I know, I know."

After Leanne left, Riley picked up her pregnancy test and dumped the content onto the bed. She picked up the page with the directions to make sure she did everything right. She had read the directions from the back of the box, but maybe they were flawed. Maybe they just made a typo. Maybe she wasn't pregnant.

"What the hell?" Riley questioned as she picked up a orange candle that was on the bed. "Do they give complementary candles?"

After staring in confusion at the candle, Riley eyes widened.

"Oh my God, what's happening? How the hell could I forget? I forgot about the candles." Riley pulled out her cell phone and went to her contacts, after looking for the correct name she pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi, can I please speak to Madam Aurora?"

"Uh, I'm sorry to tell you this but she passed a few days ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss…are you…family?"

"I'm her daughter, who is this?"

"My name is Audison Riley St. James."

"Oh, I'm a fan. My mom told me you were here. Didn't believe it though. Do you need help with anything?"

"Are you a psychic too?"

"I am actually."

"I need your help."

"Okay, what's up?"

Riley began to explain her situation to the girl. "…and then I just forgot that I'm sixteen, but when I found the candle I remembered."

"You're blending in, you're forgetting because you've been there too long. The longer you're there the more…the more you remember of twenty-six year old Riley's life. The more you forget about sixteen year old Riley's life."

"But I need to find the rest of the candles. I don't want to be here anymore. I'm scared, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, you need to find the candles, and you can't do that if you forget."

"Then how am I going to remember?"

"I don't know, Riley. You just…how many candles do you have now?"

"Uh, three,"

"THREE? And you're forgetting your sixteen year old life already. You need to get these candles fast before you forget everything."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, either you'll be sixteen year old Riley…or…"

"Or what?"

"You can die."

"WHAT?"

"But I'm not sure, Riley."

"How are you not?"

"I never heard of anything like this. It's like the first time, and I'm not good enough a psychic to tell you what's going to happen. I can only see a few months ahead. I'm not like my mother."

"Riley!" someone knocked on her hotel room.

"Shit, shit, shit! I got to go." Riley hung up her phone. "COMING!" She yelled to the person at the door. She put the candle in her sweat pants pocket and then picked up the pregnancy box and test and ran to the bathroom to drop it in the garbage in there. She then ran to the door.

"These are for you." Riley fiancée handed the single rose to Riley.

"Aww, thanks, hun." Riley leaned in to kiss Ken.

"Ready to go to the arena?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Riley smiled. "I'm ready."

----

A/n: Dudes! It's been forever since I updated sorry. I added my friend (Chic of Extreme) into the story, her character name is Caria. YAY! I left a cliffy. I miss cliffys. So, what's gonna happen at the arena? What is Melina going to do, is Riley going to tell Ken? Will Riley forget about the candles again? Her life is at risk here, the wedding is coming fast. Both weddings, onscreen and off. Review and tell me what cha think!


	8. Chapter Eight

WARNING!: I changed story's rating to M! Repeating: I CHANGED THE RATING TO M! Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Eight:

Riley laughed as Caria did her hair and makeup. "So, I bet you can't wait for your match. To finally get your hands on Melina."

Riley was silent for a moment.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Caria."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just thinking."

"Okay." Caria didn't dare press what was wrong with Riley. She would tell her when she was ready, if she ever was ready.

"Do you think…"

"Think what, Riley?"

"That this is wrong? I can't do this." Riley stood up. "Ow!"

"Don't move like that!" Caria was in the middle of curling the last part of Riley's hair. Riley sat back down. She removed the curling iron from Riley's hair.

"You're done now."

"Thanks." Riley touched her hair where it pulled.

"It's probably going to be sore. Next time give warning." Caria replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

Caria nodded. "Me too."

Riley smiled gratefully. "I have to go see Stephanie and Vince." Riley knew she was going to have to tell them she was pregnant. She couldn't risk this child to get revenge on Melina.

"Please, you know Riley's going to chicken out of this match!" Melina told Mickie as they were talking by the women's locker room.

Riley stopped walking and looked at Melina. "Excuse me? I don't chicken out."

"Uh huh, we'll see. Right? You're going to get off Ken's dick long enough to wrestle me, to lose to me."

Riley closed her eyes tightly. Her heart raced, she was going to tell her she couldn't make it to the match, but before she could say that, her pride beat her conscious to her voice box.

"I'm not going to be doing the losing tonight."

"You always do the losing, Riley. It's what makes you, you. And soon you'll be loosing Ken."

"To who? To what? To you?" Riley laughed. "Don't make me sick, Melina. You know damn well you can't compete with me. And Ken isn't a possession. He's a person, the love of my life – my fiancée. So take a hint, and back off."

"No."

"I knew you were going to say that, and you know what? Fine, tonight I'm going down there and I'm going to kick your ass." Riley told Melina.

Melina smirked. "We'll see. See you in the ring, Riley. Let's hope you're sure, you're ready. That you're okay to compete."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…you tell me." Melina pushed passed Riley and walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" Riley asked, watching Melina as she turned a corner.

"That was typical Melina, same shit with her." Mickie told her. Mickie placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Good luck tonight, I'm sure you'll kick her ass."

----

"I just talked to Riley and asked her if she was doing the match." Melina told Jillian and Beth in the corner of the women's locker room.

"Is she?"

"She said she was." Melina smiled. "So, I guess she's not pregnant."

"Yeah, must not be." Jillian replied.

"So, we're going along with the original plan. You're going to use the chair?"

"Of course I am. That bitch is gonna pay big time."

----

"You ready for you match?" Ken asked as he tilted his head to the side. Riley was stretching in his locker room and he was enjoying the view. "How come you never use the position in bed?"

Riley laughed and stopped stretching; she walked over to Ken and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I will, tonight. Me and you. I hope you're ready for me."

Ken leaned down and kissed Riley. "Oh, I'm ready."

"And so is your partner." Riley laughed as she stood off of Kennedy's lap.

Ken looked down then back up at Riley. "Come help us then."

"My match is in like ten minutes." Riley smiled softly at him.

Ken frowned. "Pleaseee?" he whined.

"Can't you relieve yourself?" Riley laughed.

A knock was heard on the door. "Riley! You have to be at the gorilla!"

Riley looked at Ken and winked at him. "See ya later big boy."

"Bye, baby. Good luck, love ya." Ken stood and then French kissed Riley.

"Love ya."

Soon as Riley left the room her hands went to her stomach. "Please be okay." She whispered as she continued to walk to the gorilla.

----

After landing the perfect Kenton Bomb, Riley pinned Melina. 1. 2. 3. The bell rang and Riley's hand was raised as the winner. As she was standing on the turnbuckle raising her hands, the fans booed, they didn't like her storyline with Mickie, but Riley didn't care. Riley didn't notice Melina was setting her up for a spear.

Riley got off the turnbuckle and shrugged at the booing fans as she stepped backwards, then she finally turned and was met with the spear from Melina.

Riley screamed and held her stomach in pain. She felt sharp pains and they were so severe that tears were coming down her face. Melina didn't pay attention, and didn't care, she slid out the ring and got a steal chair. She got into the ring and then hit the up coming referee with the chair. She went to Riley and then began hitting her with a chair, all Riley did was lay in a fetal position with her arms around her stomach, tears coming out of her eyes faster. Riley started to scream when she felt the chair crash into her cover stomach.

"STOP! STOP!" Riley yelled. She didn't want to lose her baby, it was all her fault. She would never forgive herself. Never. She knew none of her friends and family would either.

"STOP! STOP! Melina you better stop or you'll be fired!" Stephanie McMahon yelled on the microphone as she came down the ramp. Ken had run down too and had got in the ring with Riley, he held her hand.

"Riley it's going to be okay, the EMTs are coming!" Ken didn't understand what was wrong; it was just a few chair shots. He just hoped it was nothing serious, but once he looked down he noticed the blood streaming down her leg. "Oh my God, Riley you're bleeding." Ken was stunned as he watched the EMTs coming down.

Melina leaned against the ring ropes with a shocked expression on her face. She was beginning to feel bad. She knew there was a chance that Riley was pregnant, and this confirmed her suspicions. _'This isn't my fault.'_ Melina thought, _'she got into the ring. She just needs to learn to swallow her pride and everything would've been okay.'_

----

A/n: Once again, I changed the rating to M. Is Riley going to be okay? Is her baby going to be okay? Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and anything you don't recognize. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Nine:

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson?" the doctor called in the waiting room.

"Yeah?" Ken asked as he stood up.

"We would like to speak to you and Riley together."

"Is she okay?" Ken hadn't got any news in the hour that he had been in the waiting room.

"That's what I would like to talk to you about. With Riley."

Ken nodded. "Lead the way."

Once they were in the room Ken rushed to Riley.

"Baby, are you okay?" Ken asked as he looked at Riley who had an oxygen mask on.

"Why does she need this mask?" Ken questioned.

"It's standard procedure." Was the doctor's response. He walked to Riley and took off the oxygen mask. "There. Better?"

Ken nodded slowly.

"Well, I wanted you both here because I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"Miss. St. James, did you know you're pregnant?"

Ken's eyes widened.

"Pregnant?"

Riley panicked. _'Deny it. Deny it, Ken would kill you if he knew you wrestling while being pregnant.'_

"I'm pregnant? Oh my God." Riley's eyes widened. "I had no idea. Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is okay, you're really lucky you got help when you did or else you would have miscarried. We stopped the bleeding, but you're really weak. It worries me that if you become too stress you will without a doubt miscarry. I think we'll keep you in the hospital until we're sure you're able to go back to your every day life. Though, we recommend you stay off the road, no wrestling and no stress."

Riley nodded. "Okay."

"I'll leave you two to talk."

Once the doctor left, Ken smiled down on Riley and kissed her passionately. He put his hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be as daddy." He cheesed, grinning like a mad man.

A tear fell down Riley's face. _'I can't believe I almost kept him from that, I almost killed our baby. What kind of mother am I – Hell, what kinda person am I?'_

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy that you're happy. I can't believe I almost killed our baby."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"…I know, but still. It sucks knowing that, I almost."

"Shut up, Riley. The baby's okay, you're okay. That's all that matters. We're going to be an official family."

"I know, it'll be great."

"No more wrestling until the baby is born. And, no stress. So, you're going to have to stay home."

"Uh, no. I'm not staying home. We have a storyline and a Raw wedding. We can't pass that up."

"No, you're staying home." Ken argued.

"No, I'm not!"

"No you're not what?" a voice asked walking into the room.

"Ken wants me to stay home, Steph. Meaning I can't do the Raw wedding." Stephanie had walked into the room with Leanne, Caria, Mickie and Jeff Hardy.

"Well, what happened out there? Are you okay? What the doctors say?"

Ken told them everything.

Leanne looked to Riley confused. Did Riley lie to Ken and act like she didn't know? Leanne said nothing, it wasn't her place to ask Riley about it, at least not here. After all, she was just the wedding planner, and _new_ friend. Emphases on the new.

"Well, Ken's right." Stephanie spoke. "The onscreen wedding is off."

"What? No, it can't be off. Can I just…do the wedding, and then disappear onscreen for awhile? Maybe I can be humiliated or something."

Ken looked to Stephanie. "Maybe we can do that. But, soon as that's over you're going home."

"Okay. Straight home, no stress. Just me and Leanne planning the wedding of my dreams."

"And we may have to get your wedding dress fitted." Leanne said, she knew that Riley might start to show before the wedding.

"I can fit it; say two days before the wedding." Caria volunteered. "I'll do it for free."

"Aww, thanks." Riley smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here to support me and my daughter." Riley smiled proudly as she touched her stomach.

"Your daughter?" Ken laughed. "You mean our _son_."

"Oh no, it's a girl." Riley giggled. "Momma knows."

"Momma is wrong."

"We'll see. In nine months we'll get our answer." _'If I'm here that long'_.

----

"Melina, do you think the baby's okay?" Jillian paced in her hotel room.

"I hope so. Ugh, she should've never got into that damn ring!"

"I know, this is all her fault. I can't believe someone can be so selfish and risk her a baby's life." Beth closed her eyes and leaned back into the bed. "I also hope the baby's okay."

"If the baby's okay, and Riley is off the road. I so plan on getting Ken to be mine!" Melina smirked. "And then we'll be together. But, ugh. He can keep that baby, because I'm not having any."

"Aww, Mel. You don't want that pregnancy glow?"

"As if. There's makeup for that."

"But there's nothing like having it natural." Beth spoke as she turned out the lamp. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Yeah, I should go to my room. Night."

"Night."

-----

Everyone had left for the night, but Leanne and Ken. Ken went to get Riley some tea, and now Leanne was plan on getting the truth.

"You knew you were pregnant." Leanne said as she sat down in the chair next to Riley's bed. "Why did you get in that ring?"

Riley was silent. "Pride. It's so hard to swallow."

"Well, then you shouldn't have thought of you, you should've thought about the baby. You know, the baby you could've lost."

"But I didn't!"

"But you almost did. And now you're at risk and could lose the baby at any time."

"I know, so don't stress me out."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just pissed at you."

"Why? Leanne, this isn't your place."

"I know this isn't. But I have something you need to hear."

"And what do I have to hear?"

"That you are the most selfish bitch I know."

"…" Riley was silent.

"You would risk it all just to get into the ring. Get into the ring, for what?"

"To fight. To fight for my fiancée who I am nearly losing to Melina."

"Ken loves you, not her. He proposed to you, not her."

"She remembers him more than I do! I'm not just fighting for Ken; I'm fighting for my life! I'm worried and scared. I'm a scared little girl. And, I know I lied to Ken, I never told him that I already knew I was pregnant. He would hate me. I can't tell him the truth now. What's done is done."

"You my friend are a big sinner."

"And you, my friend need to keep your mouth shut."

"Don't worry. It's shut."

"Good, because nobody knows about this but us."

-----

A/n: Or so they thought. Ah, well. This is a good chap, I guess. I hope ya like it. Sorry it took me so long to get out. Thanks for the reviews last chap.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I only own Riley. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon and everyone else owns themselves.

Chapter Ten:

**January 28****th****, 2008.**

"This wedding is going to be so awesome!" Mickie exclaimed to Riley as they sat in Riley's private locker room for the night.

"I know. I can't believe I'm going to break up with Ken." She was talking about on screen.

"Yeah, and then think…your wedding is less than a month away. How do you feel?"

"Like a fat cow. Well, soon to be anyways."

"Oh come on. You're gonna be the prettiest pregnant woman out there."

"Yeah." Riley smiled. "I know. I just so can't wait. I'm going to be Mrs. Anderson! It's so…perfect. Ya know?"

"I don't know, but it will be perfect! You just have to get thru tonight. Then worry about the real wedding!"

"YAY!" Riley replied giggling. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mickie asked.

"Caria."

"Come in!"

Caria came into the room with a cart and smiled. "I brought the makeup and hair stuff to you. So, whenever you're ready, let me know."

"Thanks, girl."

"No prob. How's little Kennedy?" She was referring to Riley's baby.

"I told Ken we aren't naming the baby Kennedy. No matter what gender it is."

"Why not? I think it's cute."

"Caria, you think anything's cute."

"Not true. Melina isn't cute."

"Yeah, she's vicious." Mickie laughed.

"Like a little attack dog." Riley added.

Caria went over to Riley. "Ready to get your hair and make up done?"

"Of course…of course."

----

"Remind me why I have to be apart of this fake wedding?"

"Because, you and Riley have a small feud going on."

"Okay, and she has one going on with Mickie too." Melina pointed out to Stephanie McMahon.

"I know, and Mickie knows what she's going to be doing in this already. Just make sure you know your cue."

"I know my cue!" Melina snapped.

"Then know that you can always be replaced." Stephanie told Melina before walking away. 

----

"I tell you, Matt. That baby's name is going to be Kennedy."

Matt Hardy laughed at his best friend. "Right and what does Riley say about this?"

"She says…no, but I'm working on it."

Matt rolled his eyes. "And you think she'll change her mind?"

"Not a chance." Ken replied as he straightened his tie. "But, I think it's possible."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Ken questioned.

"Melina."

"Go away."

"Ken, babe. Come on. Please, let me in?"

Ken looked to Matt. "Let her in."

Matt did as he was told. Melina walked in and looked at Matt. She scoffed.

"May I help you?" Ken asked her.

"I wanted to wish you luck."

"And I feel so lucky right now."

"Because of me?" Melina batted her eyelashes.

"No, because I have the best kid in the world, and a wonderful woman who I'll be waiting for at the alter soon."

"The brat isn't even born yet."

Ken frowned. "Don't call my kid a brat, get out of my room!"

"But Ken…I'm sorry." Melina pouted.

"I don't care. Leave."

"Okay, but before you marry her. You should see her true colors."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see, soon enough." Melina laughed before walking out of the door.

----

"What the hell is this?" Mickie held up a purple candle.

"Oh my... You found one!"

"A candle?" Caria asked. "What's so special about it? Just an ordinary candle to me."

"It's not…trust me. It's my candle." Riley spoke. "Can you give it to me?" Mickie walked over to Riley and put it in her hand. Riley kissed it, one step closer to getting home.

"How is it special?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be so special."

Caria shrugged. "Guess not."

-----

**The Raw Wedding:**

_The wedding was like any normal wedding, well besides the fact it was being broadcast to millions. Riley was standing at the alter, Ken across from her. They both looking up at the fake priest. Riley's maid of honor was Maria, and Ken's best man was Randy Orton. How the creative team came up with that, Riley had no idea. She figured it'd be Maria because she was posing for Playboy and they wanted to hype her up some more._

_Riley and Ken faced each other. _

"_Do you Ken take Riley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Ken looked to Riley. He leaned down to the microphone that was set up in front of him._

"_I'm pregnant!" Riley blurted out before Ken could say 'I do'. Ken looked to Riley._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. I'm pregnant."_

"_I'm going to…be a father?" Ken asked._

"_I said I was pregnant. I didn't say you were the father."_

"_You cheated on me?"_

"_No more than you cheated on me! You slept with Melina!"_

"_I didn't."_

"_Don't lie. I saw her go to your hotel room that day, to come out hours later."_

_Ken was silent. Melina's music played._

"_So, I guess you've finally figured it out. Ken doesn't want you. He has me." The fans booed. Melina was wearing a skimpy outfit. "And all of this." She motioned to her body. "Any time he wants it."_

_Riley looked to Ken. "I've been so blind. All this time. I can't believe I fell so hard for you."_

_Melina walked over to Ken and then they began to make out. Riley was jealous on the inside. She tried not to let it show. _

_Riley pulled Melina by her hair away from Ken. Riley slapped Melina and she fell down to the ground. Mickie James's music played and she ran down and began to attack Melina._

_Ken went to pull Mickie off of Melina, but then Jeff Hardy's music played. He ran down and began to fight Ken. Maria and Randy just watched confused. _

"_STOP! Stop this!" Riley yelled. Melina pushed Riley's shoulders, and Riley fell down to the ground. And she stopped moving. _

"_Riley?" Maria asked, she was by Riley's side. "Riley?"_

_Riley didn't do anything, as was planned. _

"_We need a medic!" Maria yelled. "Come on! She needs help! Someone!"_

_Raw went off air._

----

A/n: I know this wedding sucked ass, but it's supposed to. Lol. Anyways, the real wedding will be better, but the real wedding is gonna be dramaful. Yup. Lol. What do you think of this chap? Next chap will be good. I think the wedding will be two chaps away, maybe three. But it's soon. Trust me, you don't want to miss it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I ownly own Riley and the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Eleven:

**February 13****th****, 2008.**

At the Bachelorette Party:

Riley sighed as she looked around at all her drunken friends. Her wedding was tomorrow and tonight she was supposed to be enjoying her last day as an unmarried woman. But to her, it was like she and Ken were married. Riley walked into the hotel room's bathroom and sat down on the end of the bathtub. She heard a knock from the door ten minutes later.

"Come in." she called.

"Cheer up." Mickie giggled as she sipped her beer, she sat down next to Riley. "What's wrong? You're nearly married women."

Riley looked at Mickie and took the cup of beer from her friend. She poured it into the tub. "Mickie, please I have a funny feeling about this weeding. Maybe me and Ken aren't ready for this."

"Don't tell me you have cold feet. It's normal, you both love each other."

"I don't know if I know what love is exactly." _'I'm only sixteen!'_ Riley thought.

"You love Ken. You're in love with him."

"You don't know that, not even I do."

"Everything will go fine."

"No, it won't. I don't have anyone to walk me down the isle."

"I thought you were going to ask you uncle."

"I was. But, I don't know how. Some part of me wants my father to walk me down the isle."

"Than ask him."

"I didn't invite him."

"Call him and tell him to fly out."

"I don't want him to reject me, I don't even know if I want him at the wedding, or hell even my life."

Mickie didn't know what to tell Riley. "The strippers are coming soon. So, come on and let's party. Can you at least try to have fun?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Good." Mickie stood and than grabbed Riley's hand pulling her up.

"I'm just going to freshen up right fast and I'll be out in a quickness."

Mickie nodded. "Kay." She walked slowly out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Riley pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ken's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Hey Ken, it's me. I just called to let you know that I'm thinking of you and I can't wait to get you alone on our honeymoon." Riley giggled. "I can't wait for tomorrow. To be Mrs. Kenneth Anderson. I just want to let you know that I love you with all my heart and everything in my soul. You're a good man, and you make me so happy, it's more than I can ask for, it's more than I deserve. Bye." Riley hung up and then looked into the mirror. "You're sixteen and pregnant and tomorrow you'll be sixteen and married…while pregnant."

Riley put her cell phone away and left the bathroom.

-----

At Ken's Batchelor Party

Ken put his hands around a striper's waist as she started to grind on him. His friends had decided to take him to a strip club since it'd be his last night of "freedom" as they said. Ken was enjoying this night so much he turned his cell phone off.

"Oh no…" Ken heard Paul speak before Ken removed his hands off the striper and looked in the direction that Paul was looking in.

"Great…just great." Ken mumbled.

"Get off of him!" a woman's voice told the striper, Ken shut his eyes tight.

"Are you stalking me?"

The striper got of Ken and gave Melina a rude look before walking over to her other striper friends.

Ken stood up.

"Actually, I came to talk to you. One on one. Oh and what would Riley say if she seen that ho all over you?"

"Like you care what Riley would say. What do you need to talk about?"

"Come on, babe…and you'll soon find out. Let's go to the roof." Melina grabbed his hand gently before tugging it a little and leading the way to the rooftop.

"It's so cold out here…burr." Melina made a sound as if she was cold.

"You sound like a dying cat. And if you think I'm going to give you my jacket than you're sadly mistaken. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Melina smirked. "You're so cute when you're such an ass."

"Did you just come up here to flirt? Because I don't like you, Melina so it's pointless."

"Actually I came up here to give you one more chance."

"One more chance?" Ken asked confused.

"With me." Melina moved forward and gave Ken a kiss. Ken was about to pull away but he decided that he liked it. He liked the warmth and the feeling of kissing someone else besides Riley. But he would never admit that, but he didn't have to because him not pulling away admitted it all.

Melina finally pulled away.

"Oh my God." Ken replied breathlessly.

"You liked that. It's the last night before your wedding. Let's make it memorable."

"I hate you." Ken backed away from Melina. "You're evil."

"Yet you still want me. You know, lust is one the deadliest sins." Melina walked closer to him.

Ken stopped backing away as Melina stood right before him. "You're right." He spoke as his lips came crashing down on her's with such a passion he only experienced with Riley.

The Morning After:

"Ken! Ken!" Melina shook him as she looked for her bra in his hotel room.

Ken groaned. "Leave me alone, Riley."

Melina paused. "Riley? Uh no, it's me…the evil bitch from hell, Melina."

Ken's eyes flew opened and he looked up to see Melina smirking.

"We…didn't."

"Oh yeah," Melina nodded. "We did."

"I can't believe I would do this. To Riley…on this day."

"Technically it wasn't today…it was last night, it just lead into the early hours. My win, Riley's loss…haven't decided where you stand in the scoreboard yet. When I do, I'll let you know."

"I hate you."

"I know, I know. You tell me this all the time, but if you hated me so much. You wouldn't have fucked me. It was a good fuck though, mmmm. Riley is so lucky."

"Riley is going to kill me. Last night you just wanted to get in my pants!"

"Ken, I didn't come to sleep with you. I just came to let you know marring Riley will be a huge mistake. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. She's a selfish person."

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's the truth. When she got in the ring with me, she was pregnant. She knew that."

"No she didn't!"

"I heard her and her friend talk about it! I heard what she said. She risked her child's life to get into the ring! For what? Tell me, how doesn't that make her selfish? She's been manipulating you. I hope you signed a prenup."

Ken sat there in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Believe what you want, but I wouldn't lie about this. Ken, I want what's best for you, for us. Riley's no good, she's not good enough. She never will be. She's a liar, just think about all the stuff she's been lying about. She's been acting weird lately, she's not the same person."

Ken knew that Riley wasn't the same person as she was before he proposed, that was obvious. But did she really know? If she did, if she risked their child's life for her own selfish reason…Ken didn't know what he'd do.

----

A/N: Ash, I posted this chapter before you posted Ride. Haha :P. This chap is for you, by the way. Hey everyone. Hope you like this chapter and the drama. Ken slept with Melina...wtf. And next chapter is the wedding day...oh what a wedding it will be!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: I ownly own Riley. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon and everyone else owns themselves.**

**The following chapter has been written by Adrian Jade. **

**Chapter Twelve:**

**February 14, 2008**

"_If anyone has just cause for this couple to not be married today speak now or forever hold your peace"_

"_I can't do this …"_

Earlier that day …

"Riley you look beautiful" Mickie gushed taking in the sight before her.

Riley was standing there in a strapless organza and French tulle modified mermaid gown with floral embroidery and taffeta. Butterflies seemed to have taken up all the available room in her stomach. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She truly was breathtaking everyone had told her so and she would have to agree. But she still felt as if she didn't belong here.

"I can't do this …" Riley panicked "I don't even have anyone to walk me down the isle and Caria still isn't here"

"Relax Ri give Caria a few more minutes and if she isn't here we'll improvise" Misty put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. Riley put her hand over Misty's.

"I don't know if this helps any but I am about 6 months away from graduating from Blaine Beauty School" Ashley interjected.

"When the hell did you start going to beauty school?" Riley asked.

"Umm ... like about 3 years ago" Ashley replied.

"Take it away little sister" Misty stepped away from Riley to let her younger sister get closer.

"You make me look like a cheap hooker and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass"

"Relax I wouldn't do that to you unless you pissed me off"

Riley rolled her eyes. Ashley began by pulling her shoulder length ebony locks into a flowing pony tail. She moved to the front of Riley's head and pulled out some hair to be used as bangs to frame her face. She went over to her bag and emptied everything she had onto the bed.

"Ok guys I'm gonna need your help" she said.

So together all the women teamed up to get the bride ready for her long walk down the isle. That reminded Riley she still had no one to walk her down the isle. Riley stood up before Ashley could finish bobby pinning her tiara to her head so she ended up being stabbed in the scalp.

"Oww!" Riley hissed in pain.

"Well next time a little warning would be nice" Ashley remarked giving the bride to be no sympathy.

Riley began to pace again "I have no one to walk me down the isle".

"I think I can help you out with that department" Stephanie smiled.

Stephanie left to make a phone call. There was a knock on the door and little Aurora Rose Levesque walked into the room. She looked so cute in her Lilac flower girl dress.

"Aurora I have something special for you because you are the flower girl"

Riley went over to her bag and pulled out a little red velvet pouch. She handed it to the young girl. Aurora let out a little squeal of delight as she gazed at the bracelet made out of pearls that Riley had gotten made for her. In the center of the bracelet was a little gold heart with her name engraved into it. Riley helped Aurora clasp the bracelet around her tiny wrist.

"Mommy look what Riley gave me!" Aurora exclaimed running over to her mother who had just walked back into the room.

Once Ashley was finished with Riley's hair she began to work on Aurora. She braided the young girl's hair and then put it in a bun. They had gotten her a headband that looked similar to Riley's tiara.

"You look beautiful baby" Stephanie told her little girl.

"Mommy do I really have to walk down the isle with Declan cause he is mean to me I don't like him" Aurora crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

"You won't be alone with just Declan, Ken's godson Dean will be there too"

Watching Stephanie and Aurora speak to each other or even the way they interacted made Riley smile. She placed her hand over her now flat tummy and couldn't help but grin. She wondered what her and Ken's child would look like and if she would even be around to find out. She scanned the room taking in the people around her. Ashley was busy working on Misty's hair, Misty was bitching at her about something but Riley wasn't really listening. Besides Misty, Ashley, Stephanie, and Aurora, Mickie and Leanne were also hanging out with the bride to be.

"We have to go now" Misty said smoothing down her lilac gown. She didn't really care for it all too much and had let Riley know every chance she got but Riley didn't really care.

Riley nodded in agreement and ventured over to the front door. The photographer snapped a few shots of the female part of the bridal party before they got into the limo.

"So I thought the occasion called for this" Mickie pulled out a bottle from the fridge.

"Mickie I don't think that is a good idea" Riley started.

"Don't worry it's just sparkling cider" Mickie said "I wouldn't do that to you"

A few breaths escaped Riley's pursed lips. She was nauseous and nervous which did nothing to help her stressed out mind.

"Penny for you thoughts cuz?" Ashley asked, she was sitting next to Riley in the limo.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for all this" Riley admitted.

"It's just cold feet don't worry about it as soon as you seen Ken standing there looking all hot in his tux everything else will go out of your head"

"You are probably right" Riley forced herself to smile.

When they arrived at the church they ushered Riley to the designated bride room. It was almost time now. Riley's head was screaming at her to run and not to stop running. She was 16 for Christ's sake she couldn't be doing this.

"Ri, are you ok?" Mickie asked noticing how pale Riley looked.

"Yeah I just need a few minutes to myself" she replied.

"Ri ..." Mickie started.

"Please just go" Riley stated more firmly.

Everyone left unwillingly but they figured Riley needed some time by herself. She heard the doors close behind her. With a sigh she had a seat on a chair by the window and looked out onto the view. The doors opened up again and Riley looked up. Her normally peaceful brown eyes hardened.

"What do you want?" Riley spat venomously.

"Can't I come here to wish my friend good luck" Melina's sugary voice made Riley's blood pressure raise a little.

"Yeah maybe that could be but you are forgetting one thing sweetie - I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual" Melina gave Riley a once over.

"Such a beautiful bride" she taunted her.

"Leave before I remove you myself" Riley threatened.

"But you can't remember … the baby and now if you attack me and hurt Ken's child it will be only a matter of time before he figures out that you knew that you were pregnant when you got into the ring with me and he will leave your ass faster than a 2 dollar hooker would steal all your money"

"How can you be so sure I was?" Riley asked uneasily.

"I heard you talking to Leanne before our match you may be able to fool Ken and everyone else but you can never fool me" Melina got into Riley's face.

"I'm warning you Melina get out of my face now or you will regret it" Riley's tone was icy cold.

"I'm so scared" Melina licked her lips "bring it on"

Riley brought her hand up to strike her but before she could Misty came back into the room.

"No! Riley don't she's not worth it" Misty grabbed Riley's hand.

"Leave now" Misty told her.

"Fine I'll leave but this isn't over" Melina started toward the doorway.

"But before you marry him you might want to ask him what happened last night" she smirked and licked her lips once again before walking away.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Misty asked.

"Obviously she's trying to put doubts into my head" Riley remarked.

"Don't let her get to you" Misty said placing her hand on her cousin's cheek "Ken loves you and only you, he would never do anything to hurt you"

"You are right Mist" Riley steeled her nerves "I'm ready to do this"

There was a knock on the door and both Riley and Misty looked up to see Paul Levesque standing there.

"Steph told me you needed someone to walk you down the isle" he said "I'm here to offer my services"

"Thank you Paul" Riley took a moment to embrace him.

"It would mean the world to me if you would walk me down the isle" she wiped a few tears away.

"Don't start crying now you'll ruin all your makeup" he said wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I'll see you out there cuz" Misty said giving her cousin a hug before leaving.

"Paul how did you know when you married Steph that it was the right decision?" Riley asked.

"Feeling cold feet? … Well I guess I just kind of knew that I didn't want to live my life without her"

"Yeah … I guess" Riley remarked mulling over what Paul had said.

She knew she loved Ken, there was no question about that but she had to remember that she was still only 16 years old. This wasn't her time or her life and yet she couldn't help but wish it was. Confusion clouded her normally tranquil orbs; the churning feeling in her stomach seemed to be getting worse as each second ticked up. She would be getting married in less than 3 minutes now.

"We need to get into place now kiddo" Paul extended his arm which Riley took. She leaned in a little against him for support. Her legs were like jello at this point.

"Paul where you with Ken last night?" Riley asked.

"Yeah" Paul replied.

"All night?"

"No, Ken disappeared kinda early last night we all thought he needed some time to prepare himself for today"

"You didn't see Melina anywhere near Ken did you?" she prayed he'd say no.

He thought about it for a few seconds "Now that you mention I think Ken mentioned something about going to tell Melina to leave the both of you alone from now on before he disappeared"

Dread hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew that Ken had spent last night with Melina; she had this feeling deep within her soul. Tears sprang up once again but this time they were tears of despair.

"Well here goes nothing" Paul said.

Everything was a blur to Riley after that. She remembered Paul walking her down the isle. She could hear people's whispers saying she truly was a beautiful bride. Paul placed her hand in Ken's. The moment their hands met Riley's whole body seemed to erupt in flames. He smiled at her with his pearly whites and she could see he was chewing gum as he always did. She wanted to roll her eyes but she couldn't at that very moment.

"We are here today to join together in holy matrimony Kenneth and Audison"

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes but it is not something to tread lightly. Today these two people are committing themselves to each other body and spirit. So it is now time for the couple to say their vows"

"Kenneth repeat after me, I Kenneth take you Audison to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor in sickness and health till death do us part"

"I, Kenneth take you Audison to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poor in sickness and health till death do us part"

"Audison now it's your turn, I Audison take you Kenneth to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poor in sickness and health till death do us part"

"I, Audison take you Kenneth to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poor in sickness and health till death do us part" Riley repeated somewhat unsurely.

"If anyone has just cause for this couple to not be married today speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I can't do this …" Riley admitted.

The church fell silent every pair of eyes were on Riley. She took a quick intake of breath before steadying her nerves.

"Riley … baby please" Ken's eyes were pleading with her.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Riley exclaimed not caring to contain her despair any longer.

Ken's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. How could she possibly have known that he had spent a drunken night in the arms of another woman … the one woman Riley hated the most.

"Answer my question! Did you sleep with her?" her voice grew louder with every passing second.

"Yes" he finally admitted "but it's not what you are thinking I was really drunk, which doesn't really excuse anything but I swear she means nothing to me"

"How could you? You say it meant nothing to you and that you were drunk but I could never even think of cheating on you no matter how drunk I was" tears escaped her eyes. She swiped them away her pride refused to let him see her cry.

All the wedding guests were on the edge of their seats. Most of them were afraid to breathe or even blink. Riley seemed to be getting more and more volatile with every passing second.

"Well what about you … did you know you were pregnant when you went into that ring?"

"How could you even think that" she slapped him hard across the face.

Ken flexed his jaw a little. She had hit him so hard he could literally taste blood in his mouth. He glared at her but did nothing. But then again what could he really do he wasn't about to hit the woman who was carrying his child. Not that he believed in hitting women anyways.

"Maybe you two need some time to figure this out" the poor bewildered minister chose to intervene.

Riley walked off to the room she was in before. Although it was against his better judgment Ken followed her. The poor minister looked out into the crowd on just as confused wedding guests.

"Well that's a new one" he said closing his bible and having a seat.

"Are you gonna at least talk to me?" Ken asked as Riley paced the room.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Stop this" he gently grabbed her shoulders.

She looked into his eyes and a little part of her melted. She could see the regret and sadness in his hazel eyes. She knew deep in her heart that he meant it when he said that his drunken tryst with Melina meant nothing. Truth was she really did want to forgive him but she knew if she did she would never make it back to her time.

"Please forgive me" he pleaded with her.

"I just need some time right now Ken" she admitted although it broke her heart.

He nodded sadly and began walking out of the room. He took one last look at her in her wedding dress and shook his head again before disappearing.

She sat in that room for quite a while before finally leaving it. During her secluded time she thought about everything that was going on and if she even really wanted to go back to her time anymore. She promised herself if she did end up going back she would change things and make them better. She dragged her feet slightly as she walked up the isle of the now empty church. She opened one of the huge oak doors and was about to step out into the dusk colored evening when something caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up. It was an invitation to the wedding but as her fingers caressed the back of the heavy crème colored paper she felt something. A smile came to her lips as she looked into her palm and there rested another candle. She was one step closer to going home.

A/N: Wow it took me almost two weeks to write this chap and up until 5 minutes ago I had no idea how I wanted it to end. I wanna thank Tiff for letting me write the chapter and not giving me shit for adding stuff she didn't like. I would like to thank the people who took the time to read this fine piece of writing. Well that's all I really have to say. So in closing Have a Nice Day!!

Tiffany's note: Ohh, Ash you did an amazing job! I love it, just how I wanted the wedding to go, but even better! I know Aurora is kinda older than she's posed to be, so no need to comment on that, lol. Another candle, YAY! That makes it 5 candles. Review and tell Ashers what you think!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own the OCs, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. How does that make you feel?

Chapter Thirteen:

**April 30****th****, 2008.**

It was more than months since Riley had even seen Ken, the last was the wedding disaster. She was the talk of gossip, almost everyone had heard or covered the story. Everyone knew about Ken and Melina's one night stand, and most people were on Riley's side. Riley knew that was because they had no idea that she was just as guilty. She never cheated on Ken, but she did lie and risk her baby's life.

Riley had moved out of Ken's house and moved right to Malden to stay with Ashley, her cousin, Misty's little sister. Ashley lived in a house in Malden with her boyfriend. Riley was glad that she was away from Ken, yet she missed him. But besides the appearances that she made about three times a week, she was still on the hunt for the candles, but she hadn't even found one.

"Today, I'm going to be speaking with a guest who has had, like our other guests, a wedding disaster. Not to mention that, but she's also five months pregnant with his child." Tyra Banks, host of Tyra, the show that Riley was a guest on today, said. "Please welcome, WWE Diva, Audison 'Riley' St. James!"

The audience clapped and Riley walked onto the set. She gave a small wave as a big smile became plastered on her face.

"Thanks for having me." Tyra and Riley shook hands as they both sat down on the couch that was present.

"Anytime."

Once the audience stopped clapping Tyra spoke again. "Let me start out by saying you look beautiful."

"Aww, thanks so much." Riley smiled gratefully at the host.

"So, Riley. Tell the guest about your wedding."

"The wedding is a wedding that never happened. I love Ken with all my heart, and he proposed, it was the best night of my life. I got pregnant, and during everything… Melina Perez, another WWE diva, wanted him. So she pursued him and he avoided her, but the night of the wedding…he slept with her." Riley looked down sadly and Tyra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Before the wedding Melina entered my locker room and she talked to me she hinted that she and Ken were together the night before. So, I talked to the man that was going to walk me down the isle, Paul, also known as Triple H, and he said that at the bachelor party, Melina and Ken had went some where to talk and he didn't see them for the rest of the night. I put two and two together…and let's just say the wedding didn't work out. I couldn't say I do, when I don't. Because he gave himself to her the night before."

"And he just knew you were pregnant?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, he through me and our baby girl away."

"It's a girl?" Tyra's face brightened up.

Riley nodded. "Just found out last week."

"Got any names picked out?"

"No, but Ken, who actually doesn't know the gender, wants to name her Kennedy. He said girl or boy, the baby's name is Kennedy. I'm trying to fight it with all my power."

"I think that the name should be decided between both parents."

"I disagree, Tyra." Riley laughed. "We women push the babies out! We have to go through all that labor pains."

"Just remember that epidural. That'll defiantly help you out."

"Hell yeah!"

"You kick ass in the ring, and now you're going to be wrestling motherhood. How is that change?"

"Well, it's not really a big change. It'll be what I love. My dream is changing. I will not be wrestling anymore. That part of my life is over, so now it's time for me to relax and enjoy motherhood."

"Are you going to do that single or…are you and Ken working it out?"

"I don't believe I can get passed what happened. I haven't seen him since the wedding, and I don't answer his calls, but I do respond to his text messaging, but only when he asks how the baby is. All we text about is the baby. He's lost the right to ask me how I am or anything about me in general. He broke my heart, and… I'm still struggling with it."

"Are you going to let him be there for your child?"

"Of course, I can't just not let him be in his baby's life. I didn't make her on my own. I'd be so selfish if I did that, and besides, I could never keep him away from his child. They need each other, they'll love each other. He's going to be the best dad ever."

"That's good. Are you still living with him?"

"Nope, I moved out right after the wedding. I'm now living with my cousin Ashley and her boyfriend in Malden, Massachusetts. I'm actually looking for a house."

"Really? Where?"

"I'm not sure, just somewhere I'm familiar. It could be Canada for all I know." Riley joked.

"You're from Canada right?"

"Montréal."

"I'm sorry, I have to wrap this interview up. Thanks for coming, Riley."

"Thanks for having me." Riley replied.

"We'll be right back." Tyra winked at the camera and it cut to commercial.

"You are welcome on this show anytime, girl. I can't wait to see your baby."

"Thanks. I can't wait to see her either."

"You're a very strong woman."

"My mother raised me that way."

--

"I. Miss. Her!" Ken muttered stabbing his fork into his bowl of strawberries.

"Poor strawberries." Randy Orton spoke shaking his head.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have missed her if you hadn't fucked up. Or should I say, fucked Melina."

"I'm a man…with hormones."

"Who had a sexy fiancé that was carrying your child." Randy replied. "I would never cheat on Sam. She's just too perfect."

"Who asked you?"

"The point is, Ken…you can't make excuses for what you did."

"I'm not."

"You already did. Look, bottom line is you slept with Melina, a woman you dislike yet got caught up with, when you were going to get married to a beautiful woman, who you're in love with and you take a bullet for you, no questions asked, that happens to be carrying your baby. Who, is supposed to be a girl."

Ken looked up suddenly. "It's a girl?"

Paul nodded. "Riley told Steph the other say, and then on Tyra she admitted it."

"You watch Tyra?" Randy questioned, making sure he was getting his facts straight.

Paul cursed under his breath at letting his secret slip.

"Dude, I TiVo her!" Randy said excitedly that someone he worked with besides the WWE Divas watched Tyra.

"Don't you just love the episode whe--." He was cut off.

"I have a daughter!" Ken yelled, standing up excitedly.

Everyone in catering turned to look at him questionly. But he didn't care.

"Technically you have a fetus." The Legend Killer decided to point out.

--

"This is it! This is what I want!" Riley exclaimed excitedly as she stood in front of the house.

It was a beautiful Victorian house with two sets of stairs that lead to the front door. There was healthy grass around it that complimented the white and lime green of the house. Inside the house there were three bed rooms, a living room, an office, a kitchen, a basement and an attic. It was beautiful and it was everything Riley wanted.

"It's 15 grand." Her real estate agent said. "But there's different mortgage plans."

"I'll pay for it in full."

"Okay. Let's get you situated, eh."

The house was in Riley's home town, Montréal, Quebec, Canada, a place she hadn't been since she was sixteen.

"Okay." Was her response as she followed the woman into the house that she had taken a tour of fifteen minutes ago.

--

Riley sighed as she stayed the night in the hotel in Montréal. Her house didn't have any furniture in it and she had resulted in getting a home decorator. She was going back to Boston in the morning.

'What the hell happened to me and Ken?' she thought. 'we were perfect, everything from our first conversation, to our first date, to the first time we made love. It was so special,' she smiled. 'He was too, too perfect.' Riley laid her back to the headboard. She missed Ken. She sighed and placed her arms around her stomach. Her baby, her and Ken's baby.

Their creation.

Suddenly the name 'Kennedy' for the baby was beginning to sound so beautiful and blissful.

"Do you like it…the name, Kennedy?" she asked her stomach as if the beautiful baby girl was growing inside of her.

Riley heard a knock at the door. Her heart nearly came out of her chest. She stood to her feet.

"Who is it?" her steady voice called.

"Jasmine." The voice boomed.

"I don't know anyone named Jasmine." Riley walked to the door and opened it. The woman was beautiful, she looked about 20 and had silky tan skin.

"But you knew my mom, Madam Aurora."

"Uhh…no, I don't." Riley answered.

"Oh no."

--

A/n: Remember Madam Aurora? From like…chapter something, in the beginning. She explained things to Riley. Then Riley called her back and she was dead, and her daughter (who I never named until now), Jasmine answered and started to explain stuff. Well, now Riley doesn't really remember much…well, nothing at all actually. Nothing about being 16…and hello, she only has like 5 candles…not good at all. Thanks for the reviews last chap! Hope you enjoyed this one.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own Riley and Jasmine and my OCs, whatever their names are. WWE is owned by Vince.

Chapter Fourteen:

"Oh no… what?" Riley wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine thought for a minute. She could either do two things, tell Riley the truth which would make Jasmine look crazy or trigger her memory for her to somehow remember that she was really sixteen.

"I'm a reporter, taking over for my mom…"

"And you want an interview?"

"No, I umm…want to talk to you. About candles."

"They smell good. Sorry, Jasmine. Conversation over." Riley closed her door.

"I'm a psychic!" Jasmine called and just like she thought, Riley opened her door again.

"That's wicked." Riley said once she and Jasmine were sitting at the table in the hotel room. Riley had made them coffee in the little kitchen in the room.

"You came to my mom awhile ago." Jasmine took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know who that is. Everything's been so confusing today. It's li—" she was cut off.

"You're missing something."

"Yeah. I feel like I am."

"That's because you are."

"Eh?"

Jasmine sighed before spilling everything that Riley forgot. "And…here we are."

Riley giggled before standing up. "Please get out of my room before I call security. You're a con."

"If I was a con wouldn't I be charging you?"

"I don't know, you may come back and bite me in the ass with a lawsuit."

"Please, Riley…I just want to help you."

"I'm sorry…but I don't believe you. Not for one second, you're crazy. You belong on the sixth floor."

"Sixth floor?"

"Yeah, now get out, please. I asked nicely, don't make me get physical." She warned.

"You're pregnant."

"Makes it better, you won't hit back."

Jasmine took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay, but if you need me call me."

"Don't wait by the phone." Riley watched as Jasmine left the room.

Riley locked the door before lying down on the hotel room bed. Nothing made sense anymore, well, almost nothing. The only thing that she understood was her love for Ken. But even he wasn't there for her anymore.

Riley pulled out her cell phone before dialing a number. "Hello?" a cranky voice asked.

"Taking a nap?"

"Not anymore."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Me and baby Kennedy are fine. Confused but fine."

"You decided to name the baby Kennedy?"

Riley smiled. "Yeah, it's…perfect. It's like everything fits into place."

"Someone's optimistic. Why are you optimistic?"

"Steph, Ken fucked up, no doubt. But I love him. And it's a love I'm going to fight for."

"Seriously!" Stephanie sounded so excited and it caused Riley to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm canceling my flight to Boston, and I'm going to the next live show."

"It's tomorrow night at six. St. Louis. I'll book it for you and a hotel. The same one the superstars are staying at."

"Steph, I can handle it."

"I will do it. You just cancel your flight. The company will pay for everything. I'm going to call right now, so I'll talk to you later."

"Steph…"

"Bye!" Stephanie hung up her cell phone.

Riley put her phone down before wrapped her hands around her stomach. "Tomorrow we're going to see daddy. We're going to be a family Kennedy, a family like we should be."

--

**May 3, 2008.**

It was four when Riley checked into the St. Louis hotel, she walked to the front desk.

"Hello." She asked the manager behind the desk.

He looked up from his papers. "Yes?"

"I have a reservation; it's under the name…" Riley paused, before blinking hardly.

"The name…?"

"Ben…Dover…" she was going to kill Stephanie.

He typed the name into the computer. "Yes, floor 23. Room 2397."

Riley coughed and took the key he held to her. "Thank you."

"Charles!" Charles came over to her, he was the bellhop.

The bellhop took her bags, and they went over to the elevator.

Once she got to her room, she threw her bags on the bed, she laid down and took out her cell phone. Should she give Ken the heads up she was there? Or should she just surprise him? What if he didn't want to talk…what if he moved on, what if he had a secret relationship with Melina?

Riley heard a knock on her door and stood up, she looked through the peephole and groaned.

"Who is it?" she deepened her voice.

"It's Randy…"

"Who are you looking for?"

"You! Now open the fuck up!" he banged on the door.

"Jackass!" Riley said in her normal voice before opening the door. "Come in."

"Oh, Riley…it's you, what are you doing here?" he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Expecting someone else?"

He walked to her bed and pushed her suitcase to the floor before lying on the bed, he rested his head on the pillow.

"Sure as hell wasn't expecting you. I saw you come into the room, so…"

"You stalking me, Orton?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nah, just protecting my good friend."

"How sweet. Protecting me from what?"

"Not you."

"My bad…then who?" she replied sarcastically.

"Your baby." Riley smiled sweetly. "You decide on a name yet?"

"Kennedy."

"Kennedy? What the fuck…Kennedy Anderson…I don't like it."

"Not your baby." Riley walked over to the bed and sat down.

Randy placed his hand on her stomach. "Ken is going to be glad to see you. He wont shut up about how he fucked up." He removed his hand.

"He misses me?"

"Why wouldn't he? You both have a good thing."

"He fucked Melina, you call that good."

"No, that's defiantly bad. But you both love each other. Love can survive anything."

"Sam told you that?"

Randy nodded. "She's amazing, Rye."

"I know, she's changed you."

"How so?"

"You used to be the biggest asshole I know. Now you're a sweet asshole."

"Then why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"How do you figure?" she knew they hadn't really talked much since she and Ken got engaged, she wondered why.

"Dude, when's the last time we talked like this? Not since you and Ken got engaged."

"Sorry, you know…I've been just busy with my hectic life."

"It's cool. I figured Misty might've had something to do with it."

Riley laughed. "Ha, she so hates you. But, even though that's the case, we're still going to be friends."

"Good, well I need to get going."

"I thought you were gonna protect Kennedy?"

"You going to surprise Ken at the arena?"

Riley nodded. "Then ride with me." Randy stood up. "Come on?" He held out his hand for her and she took it, grabbing her purse off the bed and her room key.

'Ready or not Ken, here I come.' Riley thought as she shut her room door behind her and Randy.

--

A/n: OMFG! An update….SHOCK! Lol. Yeah, so here is an update. This chap was completed at 1:23 AM on July 30th, 2008. It's funny, because I had the beginning of this chapter written months ago, and just never continued. Thanks for reviews last chap. Review if you're still reading, so I know if I should continue. I guess candle number six is somewhere around the corner.

A/N Part 2 (8/5/08): I'm updating because someone (Jewelgirl04)...decided that if I didn't update they would hold their fab story (SAR3) hostage. See, this is how to get an update, threaten to put your story on hold. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chap. Dunno when the next chap will be out...soon, maybe? Lol. Still on hiatus so I dunno, lol.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I own Riley, haha. Be jealous, lol. WWE is owned by Vince. I own my life...sorta...actually I don't, my mom says she owns me until I'm 18, wtf...I'd want a refund if I were her. **

**Chapter Fifteen: **

"I can't do this..." Riley whispered to Randy.

"Why are you whispering, we're in the car. Nobody can hear us."

"I'm me so I can whisper whenever I want."

"Do you love Ken?"

"Yes, how can you even question that? I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, because he loves you too."

"Did he say that?"

"Does he have to? Actions speak louder tha--." Randy stopped what he was saying and turned the corner in his car.

"You're right...actions speak louder than words...and he cheated on me, which is an action, and it speaks louder than all his lies. He hates me." Riley's pregnancy hormones began to take control, and before she knew it, her eyes filled with tears.

"He does love you, he's just a guy and guys don't know what they want. Seriously, we never make up our mind, why do you think I married Samantha? Because I knew she's the only woman who could put up with me." Randy paused. "Wait, that didn't come out right. I love her, always."

Riley blinked away her tears and sniffled. "I'm glad you found love. I just hope Ken loves me."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm fat."

Randy laughed at that. "Please, you're not. You never were and I doubt you'll be. And if you are, I'll give you a legend killer workout and diet plan."

"You care that much?" Riley grinned. "Thanks Randy!"

"Uhm, no prob." The third generation superstar pulled into the arena parking lot. "So, you going low key?"

"I guess."

"How low key?"

"I would rather see Ken before anyone can notice me and word spreads."

"Alright, I got something for you." Randy found a parking space and then parked his car. Once he did that he got out and pulled something from his sports bag in the backseat. He went through it and found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and passed it to Riley.

"...This is kinda big Randy, what is this...5X? I'm not that big," Riley laughed.

"I like them long and your right, it'll probably go to knees or something, but hey, nobody will notice you."

She nodded. "Kay, thanks." She got out the car and then put on the clothing item.

"My hoodie looks good on you." He smirked.

"Anything looks good on me, Orton." Riley stuck her tongue out on him before she lifted the black hood over her head. She was drowned in the hoodie.

"Got any plans to get me backstage, not as Riley?"

"Don't have a pass. Oh, well...we can get one." He told her before grabbing his sports bag and locking the car doors. He and Riley linked arms and walked to the backstage door. Orton opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Randy." The security guard greeted him.

"Hey, Derrick. Can I get a pass for my friend here?"

"I got you." Derrick opened a drawer by his desk and then pulled out a pass. He held it out for her and Riley took it.

"Thanks, D."

"Thanks."

He nodded to them both of them.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in the locker room. Want to come check it out with me?"

"Nah, I'm going to go look around, if he's in there though, text me."

"You got it boss lady."

"I'm not your boss."

"You're not my lady either."

"Thank God I have enough sense." Riley stuck out her tongue before turning the corner and going down the hallway.

--

Riley stood in front of the closed catering area door. She didn't know if she wanted to enter or to turn around as she heard the loud noise coming from within.

"Are you going in? If not can you redirect yourself from in front of the door?" she heard a familiar voice asked.

"Ya know...I don't think I'm going to move."

She heard the man growl, she laughed. "Trying to scare me...not gonna work, H."

Paul frowned. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Paul...Riley." She told him.

"Ohh, Steph told me you were coming. I didn't believe her though."

"Why not?"

"Didn't think you have the balls."

"I will never have the balls." The pregnant woman rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, but you know what I mean. So...you goin' in, Ken's in there."

Riley turned quickly on her heel to face him. "He is?"

"Yes."

"I can't do this." Riley slapped her forehead before running her hands through her hair.

"Yes you can. He loves and misses you, and I assume you love and miss him too. So...what's not t--."

The superstar was cut off. "Hey Paul. Is Ken in there?"

Riley glared at the diva before growling. She was glad that it was semi dark in the hallway and the hoodie covered most of her face or else the diva woulda been recognized.

"Yes he is, but if you go in there I will not hesitate to get one of the divas to beat your ass, Melina."

"Not likely."

"Try me. After all, everyone hates you."

"That's because they're all on Team Riley, but she's playing them all. She's a whore; she won't even be a good mother."

"That's it! I may not be a girl, but I sure as hell will kick your ass."

"No, don't lower your standards Paul...I got this." Riley stood in front of Melina who blinked at her, seemingly not threatened. Right as the catering door opened Riley's fist connected with Melina's jaw. Melina lost her balance and fell sideways to the floor holding her jaw.

"Whoa, nice Riley!" Paul commented.

"Riley?" Riley and Paul both looked to the person that opened the catering door, her mouth opened slightly and she didn't know what to say.

--

A/n: Shorter than I wanted, grr! But I wanted to end it on a cliffy so tada. Review if you want more, lol. Thanks for the reviews last chapter also, hope you review this time around too. – Tiffany


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Sixteen:

"…Riley?" he repeated.

"Ken, hi…just who I wanted to see."

"I'm just who you wanted to see? I kind of find that hard to believe, after what I did to you."

"Yeah, well…I just…you look good."

"Thanks, so do you. So…"

"So…"

"I have a daughter…"

"Yeah, Kennedy." She looked into Ken's confused eyes. "Her name."

A grin broke out on the blonde's face. "You're naming her after me?"

"Only the best for our little girl."

He nodded. "You're right about that."

"Of course I am." Riley turned to look at Paul, but he was gone. She then looked to her once upon a time husband to be. He was looking down.

"I came here for we can talk. Got a sec?"

"All the time in the world for you." Riley held out her hand to him, he took it and she lead him outside of the arena. Once the backstage door shut, she turned towards him.

"Ken, I miss you." She sighed, before looking into his hazel eyes. "I want to work this out?"

A smile formed on his lips. "Me too. To both, I love you so much, Riley. You're the only one I can ever picture myself with! The only one, there's no greater love than ours."

"I know that now." Riley nodded before she hugged her baby father. He hugged her back. They were going to work it out and there family would be okay. Ken kissed Riley on top of her head.

A flash went off, but they didn't pull away. Everyone could take all the pictures they want, because their family would be picture perfect.

Riley pulled away from Ken and placed a light kiss on his lips. Once she pulled away she bit her lip and smiled at Ken.

He grinned at her. "I missed your lips."

"I know, I missed yours too."

"Ken! Jericho is looking for you." Paul called; he looked at the couple with a smile on his face. "Fixed things?"

Ken nodded, his arm wrapped around Riley's waist. "We're working on it."

"The future's looking good," Riley added.

"I'm glad."

"Comin'?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here for a bit." Another flash went off, and Riley blinked again.

"Alright, call me if you need me."

"Always." Riley watched as Ken and Paul walked back into the arena. She had a reason for staying out there, something had caught her eye from when she hugged Ken.

She walked over to where the garbage can was, right next to it, on the bottom. She leaned forward and picked it up, another flash went off, she paid the person no mind once again. She held the object in between her fingers…it was a pink candle. She didn't know why, but she put it into her pocket.

--

A/n: Candle number six. Sorry it took me nearly a month to update. Sorry it's so short (like...I'm really, really, really sorry. I hate writing short chapters), next chapter will be way better I promise. Thanks for the reviews last chap. - Tiffany


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Seventeen:

**Wednesday, May 28****th****, 2008.**

"I'm glad you decided to come," Riley and Ken were going to the doctors to check on baby Kennedy. She was due late August, the 31st to be exact, but she knew that babies rarely came on their due date.

"I wouldn't miss it." Ken replied, keeping his eyes on the road. He and Riley had decided they weren't going to start a relationship until they were sure they could make it.

He was sure they could, Riley not so much. She was scared to be hurt again, he understood that so he didn't push it.

Riley looked out the window, her heart beating wildly like a drum in her ears. That used to happen a lot when she and Ken started dating.

"Rye."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm going to be a good dad?"

She turned her attention to him. "An amazing dad. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, I was just…I'm scared. What if I do something wrong?"

"I'll be here to guide you, Ken. I'll always be here, babe. You know that."

"What if you do something wrong?"

"Then we'll keep trying, together. I'm sure one of us will get it right."

"If I ever get married is Kennedy allowed to call my wife mom?"

"If I ever get married is Kennedy allowed to call my husband dad?"" Riley's voice was bitter.

"Hell no."

"Ditto." Riley smiled.

"What do you like the idea of being married to someone else?"

"You're the only one I want to marry Ken."

Ken smiled. "We should make it happen. We can go to city hall after the appointment."

"Ken, no, we can't. Our family should be there, your mom will kill me."

"She'll get over it."

"No, Ken…no. I can't marry you that way."

"Fine, then plan the wedding…"

"Ken, no wedding."

"Then stop teasing me. You tell me you want to marry me then you don't. Riley, baby, please…make up your mind. Let me know so I can try to move on, even if that's possible. I can't see myself with anyone else but you. But I know that if you're not going to be my wife. I'll have to settle for second best, I'll have to settle for someone else."

Riley sighed before looking back out the window. Her mind on what Ken said. He was right, she knew. He usually was.

--

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ken remarked as he and Riley walked out of the hospital. Ken was holding up a sonogram picture of their baby girl.

Riley smiled. "Of course she is."

"I can only imagine. She'll have brown hair."

"How do you figure?" She wondered as Ken and she started walking to the parking lot.

"We both have brown hair, in case you've forgotten."

"I did, I'm so used to your bleached hair." Riley laughed and Ken placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Aren't we all." He remarked. "What color eyes do you think she'll have."

"We both have hazel eyes, so I assume…hazel."

"You have amazing eyes."

Riley blushed. "Thanks." The couple made their way to the car and both got in. Ken handed Riley the sonogram picture.

"Our baby…wow…she'll be here soon."

"I wish sooner than later."

"I don't. I need time to mentally prepare, but I'm sure by time July comes I'll be dying to pop this little one out."

Ken's phone rang. He looked to Riley.

"Go ahead." She instructed.

Ken took out his phone and looked to the caller ID. He scrunched up his face before answering.

"Hello...What's up? Not much."

Riley scoffed. Bonding over the sonogram picture was 'not much'. That annoyed her.

"What did you call for? I'm with Riley. I'm sure you can tell me now. Huh? What? Are you serious? Don't lie! You're lying! You shouldn't be trying to pin your damn kid on me, Melina! I only slept with you once, it's not my fault you're a damn ass slut!"

"What?" Riley looked at Ken, their eyes connected. Was Melina pregnant? Could Ken really be the father? Riley began to wonder.

"Fine, okay. We'll get a paternity test done, until then, I'm not in this child's life because I don't know if it's mine or not. Uh huh. Whatever." Ken hung up his phone and sighed. "Riley…"

"No…" she shook her head. "Don't explain anything. Just…Ken?"

"Yes?"

"Let's do it…let's get married."

"Huh?" his eyebrow rose and he looked at Riley as if she were crazy.

"Let's drive down to city hall right now and get married?"

"Riley, you need to think about thi--."

"I've thought about it, Ken. It's what I want, what you want."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not marrying you."

"You don't want me any more? You don't want to be a family with me and Kennedy?"

"It's not that, it's the fact that before you were completely against it and now you're for it. As soon as Melina called and told me she was pregnant."

"Which you're so calm about!"

"That's because you're going crazy for the both of us, Rye. I'm confident that I'm not this kid's father. If there even is a kid involved."

"What? She said she was pregnant."

"She's a liar, Riley. She could be lying, I don't know. You don't know. And…and, you shouldn't be getting worked up because this is none of your business!"

"I'm the mother of your child, I'm the woman who's in love with you and will do anything for you. And you feel the same about me. How can you say it's not my business?"

"You're in love with me, Rye? If you were really in love with me you'd give us a chance."

"I just told you I wanted to marry you."

"Because you want me to yourself, because Melina's "pregnant"" he made quotations with his fingers.

"I love you, I've always loved you." Riley started to cry. "Why can't you believe that?"

"Don't cry, please. I believe it, I'm just stressed, Rye." Ken leaned over to give Riley a hug. She melted into his arms as he held her close to him. "It's going to be okay."

She believed that.

--

A/n: So, there's the chap. WTF. Melina's pregnant, ut oh. Wonder how that'll go…Thanks for the reviews last chap. Review for the next chap! – Tiffany.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Eighteen:

**Thursday, June 5****th****, 2008.**

He lied. She was such a fool. It wasn't going to be okay, she now believed that.

"What do you mean?" Riley's voice questioned on the phone.

"Well, you don't want me to have Ken's kid so I'd get an abortion if you'd want."

"Melina, I don't believe in abortions."

"Well, then I'll put the little shit off on someone else. Ya know, adoption."

"If they child is Ken's, I don't think he'd want that."

"Where the fuck is your dark side, Riley? Don't be such a goodie good Mary Sue type chick. Get mean, evil and cruel."

"I wasn't raised that way, Melina. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, you're not sorry because you do it all the time. Why do you think Ken fucked me…on the eve of your wedding…you…you know, remember…right?"

Riley could picture Melina smirking as she drew in a shaky breath.

"So…if you, got an abortion, what do you want in return?" Riley felt like a bitch just asking that, but she wanted to know. Just in case.

"I want you to do the same."

"No."

"We can make it seem like a miscarriage, I can push you down the stairs."

"I bet you would like that. Forget I even asked."

"I don't think I will. But forget it. I don't think you'll live though your pregnancy, anyways."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riley was appalled that Melina would even say that, and since it came from Melina, she knew she may actually go through with it. She wouldn't take her chances, not with her baby's life.

"You know what it means. You or your baby. Kennedy is mine, he will be. Back the fuck off, Riley or I'll take you out of the picture. For good."

"I doubt it."

"Don't doubt me, bank on it, bitch."

"Asshole!" but Melina had already hung up. Riley placed the phone down on her desk and allowed the tears to fall.

----

**Sunday, June 8****th****, 2008.**

"Riley, you've been in here for days. Are you going to come out, it's not good for the baby." Ken banged on the bathroom door.

Riley, who sat on the sink, pushed her hair from her eyes. "I'm not coming out! Go away."

"Riley if you do not let me in I will beat your ass." A woman's voice said, Riley raised an eyebrow, instantly recognizing it.

"She's pregnant; you will not be beating her ass." Another woman's voice whispered.

"Riley, let us in! We'll make Ken go away, we just want to speak to you. Make sure you're alright."

"We brought food!" chimed in a third woman's voice.

"Misty's on her way over too, and Ashley."

"But right now you'll have to settle for us."

Riley scoffed. "Fine." She got off the sink and unlocked the door. She opened the door to reveal Ken, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, and a very pregnant Stephanie Levesque. She moved to let the woman in and Ken folded his arms over his chest. "You let them in. But not me."

"I love you Ken." Riley walked out of the bathroom for the first time in days and placed a kiss on Ken's lips.

"Love you too. Now, go in there and get womanly therapy. I'll be downstairs waiting for Misty and Ashley."

"You're amazing."

"I just want you to be okay."

Riley nodded and Ken gave her one last peck one the lips before he went down the stairs.

The pregnant woman turned and shut the door. She resumed her place sitting on the sink. Stephanie sat on the closed toilet, Amy sat on the closed clothes hamper and Trish sat on the other side of the sink.

"Well, isn't this a party." Riley rolled her eyes.

The women didn't think it was funny, but they looked to Riley with deep concern.

"What happened?" the red head rocker asked.

Riley leaned over to grab the bag of food from Stephanie. She had only left the room to either change clothes or get food, and that's when Ken wasn't around. She opened the bag and took out a chicken salad. "You suck." She mumbled, frowning at the item choice.

"Well?" the blonde pressed.

Riley looked up. "Melina called and threatened me. And it may seem like no big deal coming from Melina but she threatened Kennedy."

"Ken can handle himself. And we can get you body guards." The brunette spoke.

"No, not Ken. Kennedy." She put her hand to her stomach.

"Oh, I forgot you're naming your baby after that _thing_." The red head joked.

Riley gave a soft smile.

"She shook you up?"

"Yeah, Trish. She did. I can't risk not living through my pregnancy. If I had a target on my back while not being pregnant, okay, but this is different. This baby is going to be my life and I will protect her no matter what."

"I know how you feel, the whole protecting your child thing. Not the psycho whore trying to kill you thing." Stephanie gave a small laugh and placed her hand on her stomach.

"What are you naming your baby?"

"Murphy Claire."

Trish snorted.

"Something funny, Stratus?"

"That name."

Riley smiled at her friends started to bicker. It was like the old times, before Trish and Amy left the WWE.

"Ladies, ladies. We're here for Riley, not to argue over that pathetic name."

"Hey, what's Kennedy's middle name?"

"Haven't decided. I think I want it to be Kennedy Harley, but Ken wants Kennedy Audison."

"Audison? Ouch."

"I know, I _hate_ that name."

"Rye, let me hire you a body guard."

"Steph, I don't want Ken to know about this."

Stephanie took out her cell. "I'm hiring one anyway, he'll watch you from afar. Ken won't have to know, but you should tell him." The pregnant woman tried to stand and Amy went to help Stephanie to her feet.

"You know, you should keep Melina busy." Trish spoke.

Amy nodded and steadied Stephanie. "Yeah, that way if she's busy she can't go after you. Put her in the title picture."

"She doesn't deserve it." Stephanie spat.

"And Riley doesn't deserve to be sitting her wondering if she or her baby is going to live."

"Okay, I'll make the call at the creative meeting." Stephanie walked to the door. "I'm going to go call someone and then get an emergency creative meeting."

The women nodded as Stephanie left the room.

Trish and Amy's arms were around Riley in an instant.

"I'm so scared."

"We're scared for you."

"We're here whenever you need us. We'll fly out no matter what. If I have a gig, if Trish is doing yoga, if Steph is being all businesslike."

"Thanks." She tried to give a soft smile, but failed miserably.

----

"That bitch!" Misty yelled, at hearing what Melina was going to do to Riley.

Stephanie nodded, agreeing.

"Not just that, she's a psycho whore." Ashley threw in her two cents.

"Kill her." Misty remarked, folding her hands over her chest. "What did Ken say about this?"

"I haven't told him."

"You're going to. Right now. He needs to know."

"Misty, I know you're his best friend, so promise me you won't tell him."

"Rye, I can't do that."

"Misty, it's my business to tell."

"Then tell it, tell it now! To Ken, he deserves to know."

"I've hired a body guard to watch her."

Misty shook her head furiously. "He needs to know that his child and the love of his life are in danger."

"I can't worry him, he deserves to live his life."

"Can he live it if anything happened to you both and he could've been around to stop it? If he just knew…"

"She has a point." Ashley spoke, agreeing with her older sister.

"She does." Riley sighed and stood off the sink. "I need to go tell him."

"Good luck." Trish called as Riley made her way out the door.

"I'll need it." The pregnant woman mumbled. "Ken?" she called.

"Yeah?" he came out of the bed room at the end of the hall, he was in nothing but a towel and water was dripping off his well toned body.

"Uh…" she was mesmerized by his sexiness.

Ken smirked. "Yes, babe? Anything I can get for you?"

"I need to tell you something. But you have to get dressed first, because if I come in the room, we won't be doing much talking."

Ken chuckled. "Alright, I'll get dressed. Want to watch?"

Riley laughed, tempted to say yes, but decided to decline or else she wouldn't be able to tell him. "Just go!" she pointed to the door and he winked before going into the room.

Riley walked towards the room door, and felt something hard beneath her foot. She removed her foot from it and tried to bend down to get the object. She grabbed it and then stood straight. She glanced at the object, confused. It was a red candle; she had no idea what it was doing here. She placed the object in the back of her pocket anyways.

----

A/n: Yay an update! Sorry it took me forever, and this chap isn't that great. She found another candle! Yayness. One step closer to getting home, and she doesn't even know what they're for, but she'll remember soon…not soon soon, but soon. Thanks for the reviews last chap. Ohh, I have a new poll on my profile page! Vote, vote, vote. Haha. – Tiffany.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Nineteen:

"I'm ready for you!" Ken called in his 'sexy' voice.

Riley giggled before opening the room door and walking in. She smirked at Ken, he was lying in bed, in jeans, but didn't have on a t-shirt. His back was leaning against the headboard. Riley couldn't help but to feel turned on, but she hid it well.

"You can sit here, right next to daddy." He patted the bed, receiving a strange look from Riley before she laughed.

"Okay, daddy." She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. She rested her head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

"What did you need to talk about?" Ken asked, looking down at her.

Riley was hesitant before speaking. "Ken…" she self-consciously placed her hand on her tummy.

"Yes?" he inquired softly, placing his hand on top of Riley's.

Her eyes flickered from the ceiling to him and she smiled softly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"That is the reason we're both in my bed…you can tell me anything, you know that."

She gave a slight nod. "I do." She sighed. "Things are so messed up, Ken. I wish some thing could be changed and be different."

"So do I, but I don't want us to be changed. Or our little Kennedy, just what happened the night before the wedding. I just keep thinking, if I could change one thing, just one, it would be that night. I would be a better man to you and right now we'd be…" he trailed off.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Riley, I really need to speak with you."

Riley frowned at the sound of the billion dollar princess's voice. She sounded worried, she stood. Ken watched as his hand fell from her stomach to the bed. "I'll only be a minute."

"I'll be here." He replied, now looking at the ceiling deep in thought.

The pregnant woman opened the door and greeted the other pregnant woman. Stephanie grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. Once the door shut, the woman spoke. "I talked to Melina and told her about the push. But, she asked to be placed on _maternity_ leave."

Riley groaned.

Stephanie looked over the woman trying to see why she wasn't reacting the way she thought she would've. "Why are you not surprised by this?" Stephanie placed her hand on her hips, her foot tapping the carpeted floor.

"I knew."

"You knew? And does Ken know?"

"He does, we both do."

"Yeah. Thanks for informing me."

"Stephhhhh, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Now what are we going to do?"

Riley leaned against the hallway wall. "I don't know. I never know anymore. I'm a freaking ticking time bomb. Everything is just going to blow up in my face soon."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. It's June, Steph. Kennedy is due in August. I don't have a lot of time before Melina tries to hurt my child."

"Maybe it's just an empty threat."

Riley shook her head. "Says the woman who hired body guards."

"Someone needs to watch you. You know what, I'm going to speak to my father about releasing her for threatening you."

"Steph, she can't know that you know. Okay. I can't tell anyone, Ken included."

"Weren't you just going to tell him?" she looked the woman over.

"No, I can't. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

Riley ran her fingers through her hair. "Just because."

"Riley. If you don't tell him, I'm sure one of the girls will."

"I'm sure they will too. I just, I need to go somewhere safe."

"And where is safe?"

"Not here, not at a time like this."

Stephanie stood directly in front of the woman and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, do not do anything rash. Stop letting Melina get into your head. Okay? It's an empty threat; I just have the guards as a precaution. I'm not willing to risk you getting hurt in anyway. You're one of my best friends."

"Steph. I won't do anything, I promise." She lied.

"I don't believe you, Rye."

She shrugged, Stephanie removed her hands from her shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, but frankly, I don't care. I have to do what I have to do. You do what you have to do."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Then stop, I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself."

"If you were you wouldn't have Melina trying to come after you."

"That's not my fault, that's Ken's and I'll deal with Melina."

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief.

"I will. I will." Riley spoke, reassuring not only Stephanie, but herself as well.

---

Once everyone had left, either staying in hotels for the night, or catching a plane to leave, Riley walked back into Ken's room. They never finished their conversation from earlier.

Ken was reading a parenting book, looking up as Riley shut the door to his room softly. He watched as she made her way over to him. Lying down next to him she placed her head on his bare chest, he smiled before closing his book and placing it on the stand next to him. His arm went around her.

"What did you need to tell me?" he replied softly.

"Ken, you love me right?"

"With all my heart."

"I love you too." He raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this. "I want to marry you. I want us to be a family."

Ken looked at Riley worried. "We are a family."

She repositioned her head to look at him. "Not a complete family. I want it all; the white picket fence, the rose garden, the kids, the dog, the perfect husband. I want that with you. I don't want Kennedy to have anything less than that."

"You want to marry me? We've discussed this before…"

"I know, I was there." She sat up. "I want to get married right now."

"Riley, we can't…this is all wrong."

Riley stood from the bed and frowned. "Fine…I'll just leave then." She walked to the door but Ken ran and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him.

"No. What I mean is that this is all wrong, it's out of order." Ken released her arm before going to his dresser and pulling out a velvet blue box. Walking to Riley he got down on one knee in front of her.

Riley smiled and Ken spoke clearly. "Audison, words can't even describe what you mean to me. I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Ken. Yes…I'll marry you." Ken put the engagement ring on her ring finger before picking her up and embracing his fiancée.

----

**Monday, June 9****th****, 2008**

The next morning Riley stood from Ken's empty bed and went to his dresser drawer. She grabbed one of Ken's t-shirts and put it on. It went down to her thigh and she knew it would've been longer if not for her pregnant belly. She looked around the room. Her and Ken's clothes from yesterday were laying messily on the floor from their last night activities.

Deciding she should pick up the clothes before hopping in the shower, she walked over to the nearest clothing item. Her jeans, she went through the pockets, checking to see if anything were in them before she'd place them in the hamper, she found something in the back pocket. A red candle that she faintly remembered finding from yesterday and…a light blue candle? She raised an eyebrow in confusion. She hadn't remembered finding that one and there was no way it could just magically appear in her pocket. She shrugged and ran her fingers along the candles, somehow feeling a connection. Something drawing her to them, she faintly wondered what.

"Hey." Ken walked into the room. Riley looked up at him, he had a big grin on his face. "Get ready, babe. We're getting married today."

Slowly a grin formed on Riley's face, matching the one on Ken's. They were getting married today. Maybe she could have a happy ending.

----

A/n: Heyy everyone! Hope your Christmas went well. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Hope you like this one. Review please and let me know what you think. You all should vote in my poll on my profile page. It asks what fic you want to be completed during 09. Sixteen Candles is losing by three votes (to Love is a Battlefield), so go vote! – Tiffany


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.

Chapter Twenty:

"We need two witnesses." Ken spoke as he and Riley were looking at wedding dresses. Even though they were getting married at city hall, Ken still wanted Riley to look beautiful.

"Yes, we do." Riley spoke, touching the fabric of a dress.

"So I've called two people."

"Who?" she asked, now looking at Ken instead of the fabric of the dress.

"Misty and Ashley." He shrugged as his fiancée let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ken raised an eyebrow. "You okay there, babe?"

"Fine, just didn't want it to be Steph. She's worried about me enough as it is."

"Why?" Ken spoke as Riley closed her eyes tightly, mentally cursing at herself.

"Because, I um…she… well, she's very over protective. She knows that Melina's pregnant."

"She knows?"

"Melina called and asked to be placed on maternity leave." She spoke casually, even though her mind was in scrambles.

"Oh, so…guess this confirms if she's really pregnant or not."

"Maybe, I mean, if she's not, she could always _get_ pregnant."

Ken let what Riley said sink in. He stared blankly, lost in thought.

Riley sighed. "Baby, we shouldn't be thinking about her on our wedding day. We're set to be married in four hours."

"It's so bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Much less pick out a dress with her!" a voice behind the two spoke.

Both of them turned to see Misty and Ashley. Misty, the one who spoke, had her hands on her hips, smirking. Ashley on the other hand was glowing.

"I told you it was a good thing we stayed at the hotel instead of catching a plane back to where we came from." Ashley spoke, looking at her sister who had wanted to leave last night, but was convinced to stay by Ashley, who didn't really like flying too much.

Misty ignored her younger sister and walked to the bride and groom. She gave Ken a hug and then hugged Riley, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Come on Ken." Misty spoke to her best friend. "We still need to get you a tux. Ashley will take care of your soon-to-be wife."

"Damn right I will." She spoke.

Misty removed her hand from Riley's stomach and smiled at Ken.

"Thank you two." The bride to be spoke, Misty nodded while Ashley grinned. A minute later, after kissing Riley on the lips, Ken and Misty left the store.

"So." Ashley looked at the dress Riley had been looking at. "You're going to wear white?"

"I was thinking about it, yes."

"Isn't it a bit late to be all…virginal?" Riley glared at Ashley before shoving the girl lightly.

"Not funny, Ash." Riley glanced around the room. "None of these dresses seem right."

"Don't you have a dress? The one you were originally going to marry Ken with?"

"I do, it's at the house." Riley's eyes lit up. "Wait…no…I can't. It wont fit."

"Can't you get it fitted?"

"In less than four hours?"

"Come on, we can find someone for big bucks." Ashley grabbed Riley's hand and marched, yes marched, over to the font counter. "Do you do dress fittings?"

"Yes, we do."

"We have this wedding dress and we need it fitted in less than three hours."

"Less than three hours?" The woman had a look of amusement on her face.

"Yah." Ashley nodded obnoxiously, causing Riley to smack the back of her head and give her a look.

"I mean, yes." Ashley batted her eyelashes sweetly. The pregnant woman rolled her eyes and looked to the candy bowl that rested on the desk. She took a candy from the bowel, took off the wrapper and popped it into her mouth.

"I don't think we can." She took another candy.

"You can." And another.

"Err…no, I said I don't think we can." ..And another…

"You can." Ashley repeated, just as Riley reached to take another candy from the bowl, only something waxy touched her fingers.

"No." The woman spoke firmly, a bit annoyed by the brunette. Riley raised an eyebrow before taking the thing from the bowel, it was a cream colored candle. She raised an eyebrow before putting it into her pocket along with the extra candies she had taken.

"Uh huh."

"Excuse me, miss. I said that we can't, I mean it, we can't."

"You said you 'think' you can't, but if you put your mind to it. You can."

"Ash! Hush!" Riley told her. "She says she can't. Let's just…leave it alone and go pick out another dress." She frowned in sheer disappointment, walking away from the counter and to more dresses.

"But Rye, come on. You should have the dress you want on this day."

"Seems as if fate has a different plan. Besides, Ken told me we'd get married again, in front of all our friends and family in my dream wedding. So, then I will wear the dress I want. And plus, my daughter will be at that wedding, which will make it much more magical." Riley's eyes looked over the dresses, her eyes stopping on one. A smile formed on her face.

"Well, you daughter is at this wedding too…just in fetus form."

"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ashley tilted her head to the side.

"What do you think about this dress?" she held it from the rack. Ashley's eyes lit up and the corners of her mouth lifted. "It's…"

"Amazing." Riley finished for her.

"No, perfect."

"Don't be silly, it's not perfect. What's perfect is that wedding dress that's hanging in my closet. Today, dress wise, I just have to settle for less. Because, well…we know why."

Ashley nodded. "This wedding is going to be perfection."

Riley looked to Ashley and frowned a bit. "Perfection is just a word."

"Oh, I know it. I know it better than anyone." She stuck out her tongue at Riley who just shook her head.

----

"Do you have them?" Ken asked Misty in the small café.

"Yes, I do." She went into her pocket and pulled out two rings. The rings Ken and Riley were going to exchange at their original wedding.

Ken took them in his hand and fingered them carefully. "I wish I could give her her dream wedding."

"I don't see why you both won't wait."

"I love her, she loves me…why wait?"

"Don't you think this may be a little drastic though?"

Ken thought before looking up at Misty. "No, no I don't."

Misty sighed before taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, I see there's no changing your mind."

"No, there isn't. Today, we'll get married. And soon, once Kennedy is born, we'll plan a wedding and renew our vows for our friends and family. She'll have her dream wedding."

"She could've been had her dream wedding." Misty reminded him.

"Before? That wasn't her dream wedding." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Misty didn't say anything, she and Riley had never spoke of dream weddings.

---

"They're getting married!?!" Exclaimed the voice of Stephanie McMahon as she stood from her desk in her study. "Where? When? I have to be there!"

"Mrs. Levesque, it's at city hall. About three and a half hours away."

"I'm so there." She was talking to the body guard she had hired for Riley last night, so far he had laid low and got right on the job. She was paying him a hefty amount for the safety of her friend and baby. Stephanie hung up the phone just as Paul walked into the room.

"Paul, pack our suitcases and I'll get Aurora."

"We don't leave for the taping until tomorrow." He spoke amused at his wife.

Stephanie smirked and walked to her husband, she kissed his lips. "We're going to a wedding."

Paul looked at her confused. "Who's getting married?"

"Riley and Ken."

His eyes widened and a small smirk formed on his lips. "I'll get the suitcases ready."

"I'll call the private jet and wake Aurora, oh…I have to tell Amy and Trish about this!"

Paul kissed his wife, "You do that." He walked out of the room.

Stephanie looked at her cell and sent a text to the bride to be.

_I told you not to do anything stupid. Oh well…I guess I'll let this slide since it is an act of love. Could've invited me though, oh well…see me soon? Hell yeah you will! xoxo – Steph. _

----

A/n: So, that makes nine candles. And what turned into a small intimate wedding between Riley and Ken is suddenly becoming…bigger? With more people. So, wedding next chapter, I think, lol. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. Review for more! – Tiffany.


End file.
